Titans Vs Justice
by Fioleefan
Summary: After a mission goes terribly wrong Robin, thinking it was his fault, quit the young justice team and decided to superhero solo. He moved to jump city and met the titans. When his old team finally finds him and want him back, what will Robin choose?
1. Chapter 1

CH1

**Metropolis Research Center **

**June 29, 2008 10:13pm**

"Kid you and Megan survey the area. Robin set up defenses. I will stay with Superboy and Artemis. We'll guard the serum." Kaldur spoke, commanding orders.

As everyone rushed into the position ordered, Robin climbed on the research center's roof for a better view. He thought he would give the team a better chance if he surveyed the area before setting up the defenses. He would give a bird's eye view (so to speak) and set up the defense grids from his place on the roof. What Robin never counted on was Cheshire seeing him on the roof. She had spotted him and as the trained assassin she was she snuck behind the young boy. By the time he realized she was there, her blade was around his neck. He held his breath and popped one of his gas pockets causing her to choke and let him go. He turned to attack but she was gone. He tried to contact the rest of his team but he was getting no response. Robin ran into the building to see the doctor face first on the ground and Kaldur's sprawled form near her, Cheshire's dagger going through his chest. The young boy wonder stared horrified, as his friend lay unmoving.

**Mt Justice**

**June 30, 2008 2:11am**

Megan cried softly into Connor's arms as he tried to comfort her, he himself having trouble restraining his tears.

Artemis sat on the couch next to her mask. She stared, dazed, into the air. It had been hours since they arrived and she was still in shock. Artemis turned her head to the devastated red head boy across from her.

Wally had been sitting quietly for the past three hours, unable to even form a single word.

**June 30, 2008 3:15am**

Wally finally stood and walked to the infirmary where Kaldur had been taken. Outside the infirmary door stood Batman, Superman, Black Canary, and Robin who seemed to want to disappear.

Wally had not been standing with them for five minutes before the door zoomed open and out came Aquaman followed by red tornado. Wally stared hopelessly as those fatal word came from the aquatic hero "There was we could do."

At that moment, the shock wore from the red headed teen followed by his tears. "NO!" Wally screamed surprising the small crowd. "He c-cant be… he c-cant die!" Wally shook his head violently "No! We… we where just saving the day… and only the bad guys ever get hurt! Heroes don't die!" He yelled, "H-he was just…" He trailed off as Black Canary pulled him into an embrace.

"It's okay." She smoothed his hair "it'll be okay..."

Robin watched as everyone moved, shock and sadness coming from unexpected places. Batman being one of those places. When they arrived with Kaldur's limp body, he expected Batman to call for doctors, ambulances, or something… but the cape crusader just called for Aquaman. "He already knew he was gone" Robin though to himself as he watched Wally being comforted by Black Canary. At that same moment, Wally began to cry so did he. Robin shed tears for what he knew was his fault. "If I would have just followed orders," He scolded himself. Unlike Wally, who tears and sobs were loud enough to draw the rest of the team, Robin cried softly and quietly. Years of shedding tears for his parents taught him how to keep his tears from his mentor whom wasn't a fan of emotions. He cried silently, his tears leeking through his mask. "It was my fault." Robin muttered under his breath yet he was unheard, since Wally and Megan's combined sobs drowned him out.

**Happy Harbor **

**June 31, 2008 3:12pm**

Through out yesterday the Young justice team didn't go on any missions. They stayed together in the living area, quietly remembering they're fallen teammate. Everyone but Robin. Robin stayed in his room, at home. Both Zatanna and Wally had tried to call but he wouldn't answer. Even batman knocked his door but the boy refused to go out. They would just pass the boy's door and hear him muttering to himself "It was my fault."

**Happy Harbor **

**July 19, 2008 8:01pm**

"Poor Robin" Megan sighed as everyone played video games. Connor looked up at the green girl on the couch. Wally ignored the girl, as he did know what to say. "He blames himself." She continued. Everyday she had tried to coax the team to help her convince Robin out of his room to no avail. Eventually they gave up… yet she never did. "He doesn't come on missions anymore… He never leaves his room and he hardly eats anything" She continued and saw as no one responded. Again, she sighed. "Zatanna… isn't there something we can do? To get in his room I mean?" Megan looked over hopefully at her new teammate.

"I am not sure… He hacked the security systems so Batman can't get in and my father, whose magic is a thousand times better than mine, couldn't open the door either." The girl sighed sadly. "And when I try to contact him he ignores me."

"When I try to connect our minds he tells me to go away…" Megan added.

"He feels guilty." Artemis finally spoke "It was his job to set up defenses and he failed… so he feels this is his entire fault."

"But it is not! It is that assassin's fault. She was the one who put the dagger through Kaldur not Robin" Zatanna glared at the archer.

"I am not blaming him… I know it wasn't his fault… we all know it wasn't his fault, but he doesn't… and that's all that matters." Artemis responded and looked back to the video game, none had been enjoying.

To everyone's amazement Robin entered the living area. He was wearing Pajamas and his shades weren't on. Everyone turned to see his tired blue eyes and just stared amazed at the boy. "Hi." He mumbled before continuing to the kitchen. All eyes where on the blue-eyed teammate while he poured himself a glass of milk. They boy wonder walked out of the kitchen in the direction of his room.

"Robin…?" Zatanna asked as she stared into his blue eyes.

"Yes?" He asked his tired tone responded.

At that, moment Batman's voice boomed over the loudspeaker "Team report to the mission's room. It's important."

The Young Justice teammates walked down the hall followed by the boy wonder. He pulled his shades over his eyes as he entered the room. "Everyone this is aqualad. Your new team mate." Aquaman stated as he watched the horror filled faces.

"Nice to meet you." The boy in the blue leotard spoke. His hair was jet black, like his eyes.

"What?" Superboy asked

"You can't be serious" Artemis replied

Megan and Zatanna stared dumbstruck. Wally's face went red in rage. "What is this?" He asked his anger evident in his voice. "How dare you replace him? It's been less than a month and you're already replacing him!"

Robin stared at his redheaded friend. "Did he even mean anything to you?" Wally continued, "Do any of us mean anything to you?" He asked turning to all the adult faces in the room. Batman, Black Canary, Superman, Captain Marvel, Flash, Green Arrow, Martian Man hunter, Zatara and Aquaman. "Are we just your stupid toys that one breaks you replace?" Wally's face turned redder as minutes passed.

"Relax" The Flash put his hand on Wally's shoulder only to be pushed away.

"No! I will not relax! We take a lot of crap from you guys but I am not taking anymore. I quit!" He yelled angrily.

"Kid Flash we beg you to reconsider." Aquaman replied to the boy

"Don't bother." Kid F called out as he walked through the door to his room "I'm getting my stuff and I'm out!"

"He's right." Artemis mumbled "I am not to be some toy you can replace when its broken… I quit too." She stated camly and walked out as well.

"I don't want to be part of this either." Superboy stated

"Neither do I" Miss Martian agreed. Both teens walked out of the rooms where the adults stared silently.

"I am done." Zatanna began to walk away "I am going home… I quit." She mumbled and gave one last look at te pajamaed boy.

"That went well." Black Canary mumbled.

"Rob-" Batman began

"Don't." Robin replied before walking away.

A/A/N

~I advice you pay attention to the dates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

**Metropolis City **

**August 20, 2008 6:00pm**

"Wow. You guys got a lucky break." Zatanna smiled at the apartment with a view of the city.

"We'll both me and Connor got jobs and this apartment is close to the school." Megan smiled back

"This is nicer than my place" Artemis smirked

"What are we gonna do now?" Zatanna asked.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked as he sat on the couch

"Well, we just quit the league… what now?" Zatanna asked once more

"We don't need the league." Artemis responded from the seat next to Wally.

"Are we gonna give up crime fighting?" Zatanna asked

"No." Megan replied.

"We'll do it by ourselves." Superboy added

"Like Speedy." Wally smiled

XXXXXXXXX

**Wayne Manor, Gotham city**

**August 20, 2008 6:02pm**

"I am leaving." Robin mumbled into the study he knew was inhabited, even in such dim light.

"I can't convince you other wise?" The male voice responded to the boy

"No."

"Where are you headed?" The voice asked once again

"Away." Robin replied before putting his mask on and silently walking away.

"Be careful." The voice mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jump city **

**August 20, 2008 9:36pm**

The thief had run into the alley; sure of his get a way when the teenage boy pounced.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be with-" The thief began

"Old news. I work alone now." Robin interrupted before attacking. As he tied the bad guy, a space ship roared over him. He followed it with his eyes until it crashed not far from there.

XXXXXXXXX

**Metropolis **

**July 9, 2011 2:11pm **

"Wally!" Artemis called out as she made her way into Megan's living room, slamming the door behind her.

"Are you at it again?" Zatanna laughed at the raged expression on Artemis' face.

"Oh you'll see." Artemis began at that moment Megan and Superboy entered the living room from the kitchen with cookies.

"Are you and Wally at it again?" She laughed as she put the cookies on the table and Connor helped himself. Megan only received Artemis' impatient foot stomp as a response.

Over the past couple of years, Megan and Connor had been living together in this apartment. The apartment had also unofficially become their new head quarters. When Superboy said they didn't need the league he meant it. No matter the issue, he was determined to resolve it without any help from the league. Both him and Megan had been living in the apartment and saving the day. They still went to school and managed to make it to work, yupp it was stressful… good thing they were superheroes. Artemis, like Wally and Zatanna still lived with their families but refused anything that had to do with the league.

The young heroes ignored all request of the league to return to work for them and the only contacts they kept were of Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, and Black Canary.

"What is it? What do you want Artemis?" Wally came from the kitchen stuffing his face with Megan's leftover cookies.

Megan giggled from her seat at the sight of the crumbs all over his face.

"How do you get crumbs on your eyebrows?" Connor teased as he settled next to Megan.

Everyone giggled at Connor's question except Artemis. "What's wrong Arty?" Wally asked looking at her dark eyes.

"First I've told you not to call me Arty." She began her annoy ment evident "And for how long have you known?"

"Know what?" He asked his mouthful.

"About Robin." She answered coldly. At that, everyone looked at Wally bewildered.

His eyes widened in surprise and he almost choked on a cookie "What?" He asked his voice almost a whisper

"Don't play dumb!" She yelled. Artemis pulled a news article from her pocket "Teen Titans save the day again" She read the headline and looked up to see Wally swallow. "The Teen Titans team led by Robin the boy wonder along with its honorary Titans saved the day once more. Not only did they help Tokyo with its corrupt cop they saved the entire world against the brother hood of evil. These Titans are indeed the jewels of Jump city." She stopped and looked once more at Wally "A worldwide thanks was sent to them and the honorary Titans, one in particular is Kid Flash from the Young Justice team." She ended and saw the bewilderment in her friends. "Speedy knows too." She added throwing the article on the small table in front of the couch, where it land next to Megan's cookies.

"Wally…You knew where he was this whole time?" Zatanna asked hurt

"He didn't want to be found." Wally defended

**Titan's tower, Jump city**

**July 9, 2011 3:09pm**

"Robin!" Starfire called out "Over here!" The bubbly alien called out to the masked human boy. He smiled and jumped to serve the volleyball. Beastboy intercepted it and bounced it back to be stopped by Raven's force field.

"Hey no fair! You have a Raven in your team!" Beast boy called out and Raven flashed him an uncharacteristic smile.

The Titans were having a friendly game of volleyball when Robin's communicator buzzed. "Yes?" He answered leaving the rest of the team to play.

"Robin… It's Kid Flash… We have a problem." The guilty voice whispered.

"What did you do?" Robin asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing bad… it's just well-" Wally began and was interrupted by Artemis slapping the back of his head

"Robin" She muttered coldly. It had would have been three years next month since she had seen the boy wonder.

"Artemis" Robin replied his eyes wide staring guiltily. Robin stared at her ice-cold dark eyes before turning away.

"We need to talk." Connor said as he took the communicator from Artemis. Robin nodded and closed the communicator.

"Great." He sighed

"Robin, are you alright?" Raven asked coming over to his side

"Yes friend what is the matter?" Starfire asked

"Nothing… We're just having company." He answered walking towards the door

"Who?" Cyborg asked confused with a hand on his head

"My past." Robin muttered

A/A/N

Kaldur's death takes place after the Halloween episode

& after the teen titans episode things change


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3**

**Jump city**

**July 9, 2011 4:00pm**

The team's bioship hovered above, Jump city in the direction of the large T shaped tower. All where quiet and ignoring Wally.

"Guys… stop ignoring me! It's not my fault! He didn't want to be found!" Wally exclaimed, but everyone acted as if he wasn't there "Besides I was doing you all a favor…" He trailed off

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asked finally acknowledging his existence

"Robin still isn't over Kaldur's death. He still blames himself…" Wally continued, now having the attention of the full ship "He isn't the same kid, with the maniacal cackle and jokes… he's… Just like Batman." Wally replied

"Tower, bioship asking for clearance." Megan spoke aloud

"Clearance granted." The unfamiliar male voice responded

They entered the tower through an underwater opening and landed inside its compartment. Megan opened the door and all walked out to be met by four unfamiliar faces and the unreadable expression of their old teammate.

**Titan's Tower, Jump City**

**July 9, 2011 4:12pm**

As soon as Robin saw the familiar bioship through the crystal-clear windows of his new home, he knew there was no turning back. He heard and saw as Cyborg granted them clearance and heard Megan roger back. Robin's stomach somersaulted as him and the Titans rode the elevator down to meet the Young Justice team. The Titans had no idea why their leader was in such a grim mood at having to meet the heroes and they didn't ask, knowing Robin would never give a straight answer.

The elevator door opened in time to see the ship land next to the T-ship. They walked closer ignoring Robin's unmoving figure, and they watched as five heroes emerged from the ship. Robin swallowed and walked closer. Both groups stared quietly at the boy wonder, unsure of what to say or do.

Zatanna stared, unable to believe her eyes. She watched the now taller boy she had been crushing for so long. The boy Megan had lost contact with, the boy who seemed to have disappeared. Unable to control her self any longer in the silence she rushed forward and hugged the boy. Robin's eyes went wide and his hands rose to her sides. He sighed before finally hugging her, hesitating only seconds. The Titans watched in disbelieve at Robin's tender gesture. They had only seen him act that way once towards Raven, after they defeated her father and a couple of times to Starfire. No one expected him to hug a girl he didn't even seem to want to see a couple of minutes ago. "I've missed you." She mumbled into his ear before pulling back to see his blushing face.

Instantly Megan and Wally ran to him joining into the hug. Eventually even Artemis joined and Megan pulled Superboy in too. Robin pushed back from the embrace with a soft smile "Uh… dude?" Beast boy's voice came from behind them. Robin turned to the confused faces.

"Titans. This is Artemis" He pointed to the blond archer in the green suit who nodded "Miss Martian" He pointed towards the green girl with the red-orange hair who waved "Superboy" The boy in the black shirt and blue eyes stared "You already know Kid Flash" KF smiled "…and this is Zatanna." He smiled towards the magician girl

"Zatanna as in the daughter of Zatara?" Raven asked making sure she heard right. The girl nodded proud of her father's recognition

Robin began his voice back to its monotone regularity "They are the Young Justice team… And these are the-"

"Teen Titans" Cyborg boomed grinning, "I'm Cyborg. Nice to met ya'll"

"I am beast boy" Beastboy broke in walking closer to Artemis

"Hello, glorious to meet you! I am Starfire." Starfire smiled floating towards the alien girl "You are a Martian?" Megan smiled and nodded "I am an alien as well! I am from Tamaran"

"And that's Raven." Beast Boy pointed towards the girl in the blue cloak

"Hi." Raven greeted "Can we go upstairs now… I think we've spent enough time in the hanger."

A/A/N

Sorry for the short Chapter… I promise to do better… see I have other stories I wanna finish before I really get into this. I just wanted to upload SOMETHING… cause it feels like ages since I uploaded for this story… So… yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4**

**Justice League Watchtower**

**July 9, 2011 3:32pm**

"I'm surprised you're still holding this out." Black Canary smirked at the caped crusader. No response. "How much longer are you going to give them?"

"As much time as they need." Was all he responded.

"It wasn't your fault. They knew the consequences of being a hero…and Aquaman knew the reaction he would get." Black Canary stated as she took a bite of her pie. The two where up in the Justice Hall, in the kitchen.

"I understand that… but when I said I'd take care of them, I meant it." He said as he remained by the door.

Batman had been walking by when Black Canary called him in for a 'word'. "You pay for their apartment, unbeknown to them, you helped them find jobs, which flex to their schedules, and you helped keep Robin a secret until that blabby reporter visited Jump city… I think they should know it's not them who's doing this." She pointed out "I was talking to Wally the other day and he told me how Connor and Megan are paying and doing everything, that if he knew it was this easy they would've done this a while ago… you're making their egos grow to big."

"They're saving the day, going to school, and staying out of trouble. That's all I need them to do." That was all the dark knight replied.

"What about the Teen Titans?" She asked "The Young Justice when over to Jump city to get Robin back. Do you really believe such a high prestige team, the jewels of jump city as they call them, is going to just let their leader go?" She asked confused "Also who knew Robin would become such a great leader?"

"I can't answer that… only time will tell…" He sighed "…and I always knew he could." With that, Batman walked out the kitchen, leaving Black canary to shrug and continue her pie.

**Titan's Tower, Jump City**

**July 9, 2011 4:39 pm**

"You're an idiot." Artemis slapped Wally on the back of the head after he had failed at flirting with Starfire

"Finally somebody who understands me." Raven smirked

"You have a pest too?" Artemis asked with interest. Raven pointed to Beastboy turned into a cheetah that was now racing KF "Idiots." At the sound of her voice, the two started the race.

"Robin…?" Starfire asked as Robin and Zatanna walked ahead in the corridor laughing and talking as if they were the only two.

"Alright you win." Beastboy said out of breath "... but at least I'm faster than aqualad."

The Young Justice team tensed "What?" Superboy asked his anger rising

"Aqualad who?" Artemis asked

"Uhh... black hair… blue leotard… self righteous… well not as much as speedy." Cyborg grinned

"You keep in touch with that guy?" Superboy yelled after Robin "The new aqualad?"

"He's not a bad guy. He helped us when we needed it. Now he's on the Titans East team." Robin said as they entered the living area

"New Aqualad? There was an old one?" Beastboy asked confused

"You never told them?" Artemis asked clearly not amazed

"Tell us what?" Starfire asked joining in Beastboy's confusion.

"The reason Robin quit the Young Justice team." Superboy stated

"You were on their team?" Cyborg asked unbelieving

"Yes." Miss Martian answered, using her powers to show a mental picture of her old team. The boy wonder looked on with the others, his face emotionless.

While the Titans stared amazed at the picture of the heroes, Zatanna inched closer to Robin. She smiled looking into his mask "I've gotten better with my magic."

"Oh, Robin has improved as well!" Starfire joined in the conversation with a smile

Before anyone could respond the loud siren and red, blinking lights went off "Trouble!" Robin exclaimed. All ten rushed out of the tower, leaving the bioship behind.

**Jump City**

**July 9, 2011 4:57pm**

"No one can escape the light!" Dr. Light's voice boomed around the whole block. He watched as Starfire flew in followed by Cyborg on Pterodactyl Beastboy's claws. From behind them came Robin on his motorcycle and Zatanna was on with him. When the Titan's and the girl stopped to face him, he smiled "Ah, if it isn't the Teen Titans. And you've brought a guest."

"More than one." The female voice sounded from the roof behind Dr. Light. He turned to face the green clad archer girl with an arrow ready to shoot.

Before he could respond, Superboy landed on the ground from his jump and it made the whole block shake. He was followed by Miss Martian who turned visible again.

"Man I am always the last one here!" Kid Flash complained as he bit into the churro he ran across town to get.

Doctor light started horrified at the ten heroes ready to attack "I give up" he mumbled lifting his hand up.

"Smart choice." Superboy smiled and watched as Starfire ripped the weapons of his suit, "Now that's super strength." He whistled and heard Megan clear her throat behind him. "What?" He asked innocently.

A/A/N (Annoying Authors Note)

Update! Its short… sorry… but I roll with I get :3

My computer has been out so… I couldn't even get on… I was so bored… Finally back online baby! Yeah… so… any suggestions would be appreciated, anything you wanna point out would be cool too… I'll pretty much do any pairing really… so let me know :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

**Titans Tower**

**July 9, 2011 5:17 pm**

After a quiet ride home, the Titans and the Young Justice team were loitering around the living room. Finally, Superboy rose from his seat and cleared his throat "I think you know why we're here." He said to Robin.

The boy wonder that had been silent, like the others, rose from his seat "I don't think I do."

"We want you back on our team." He said calmly

"What!" Starfire rose from her seat "You cannot just take Robin from us! He is our leader and I- we love him very much." She said her voice rising in both pitch and volume

"Well he was on our team first. And I- we love him too." Zatanna said her anger rising. She stared down at Starfire

"Now wait a minute." Beastboy said, "The dude left your team right? He's on our now. You can't just come and take him."

"Look, Robin was on our team first. He left with out even saying goodbye over something he thought was his fault." Artemis said, "He needs to come back. It wasn't his fault."

"Don't you think we should just let him decide?" Raven said calmly

The exited chatter between the heroes began. Cyborg looked directly at Superboy "I don't see a stamp that says 'belongs to the Young Justice' on his forehead." The mechanical teen crossed his arms.

"Guys." Robin said lightly. The chatter continued, with shouting now. "Guys!" He said a little louder. No response. "Guys!" He yelled, "Stop acting like this." He said. The anger evident in his voice. The young justice team stared unable to believe this was coming from Robin.

"Robin… we…" Zatanna began

"You nothing! You royal snapbourg" Starfire interrupted "He is on our team now." She said angrily

"Snapbourg?" KF asked M'gann (Proper spelling…sorry.) who shrugged.

"I am not leaving my team." Robin said

"You left ours." Zatanna said her tone hurt.

**Justice League Watchtower**

**July 9, 2011 5:23pm**

"Hey, Superman." Black Canary smiled as the man of steel entered the watchtower through the beam.

"Black Canary." He said grimly

"What's wrong?" She asked confused "Lois?" She smiled and saw his glare. Lifting her hand up she repressed a laugh "Clark… is it really so hard to ask her on a date?" She put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. At that moment, Batman entered "Bats come here."

"Yes?" He asked from beneath the cowl

"You date at least one girl a week. Tell Superman the deal." She teased and from under the small opening for his light pink lips, she thought she saw a blush.

"Black Canary, I don't think this is appropriate." He said his voice monotone as always. Rolling her eyes and smiling playfully, she walked away

"Some woman, huh, Batman?" Superman asked smiling.

"Yeah, Black Canary sure was." Batman thought. Black Canary A.K.A Dinah Laurel Lance. Shoulder length silky blond hair, rocking body. Expert in hand-to-hand combat. Super powered with the 'Canary Cry'. Super human level athletic abilities… martial arts expert and motorcycle rider. "Yeah. Some woman." He said monotone as he walked away.

**Titans Tower**

**July 9, 2011 5:36pm**

"Fine." Superboy said calmly "If you won't come with us, then I guess we'll just stay here."

"What?" Starfire said instantly looking at Zatanna who had a pleased expression

"You don't need to do that." Beast boy said, "The city is safe enough with us."

"Besides, it's not like you can just magically stay." Cyborg said

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked Cyborg

"Kid Flash left because he had something back at Happy Harbor." He pointed to the red head "He left Jump city and Jinx."

Kid Flash tensed. "Who's Jinx?" Artemis asked

"Just a girl he helped bring to the light." Cyborg teased

"We we're fighting the brother hood of evil. That's what I had to leave for." Kid Flash said, trying to change the subject

"Why didn't you come back?" Cyborg asked. KF stayed quiet.

"So you hit even on bad guys?" Artemis asked, clearly annoyed.

"Bad girls." Kid Flash corrected smiling.

Artemis hit the back of his head "Idiot." She muttered

A/A/N

Again sorry for the short chap … I am going to use many of your suggestions because I LOVE them. Especially knightmare1986's because he/she put a lot of them.

Thank you for the reviews and stuff. Really thank you ^-^

Also, why no more ZatannaXRobin fans? Why the hate? She's no so bad. Lml. Then again, Starfire is funny and cute & he [Robin] did kiss her… but Zatanna was his first crush. Lmfao… this story could go either way.

Yes, I am including Jinx… and Red X… and Titans East. This is going to be EPIC. I hope.

Anyways, have a nice weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

**Titans Tower**

**July 10, 2011 2:42pm**

"You need to give this up!" Zatanna yelled at Starfire. "I've had just about enough of you!"

"Robin is ours." Starfire retorted. The two girls had been going at it for a while now.

"He was ours first." Zatanna glared, growling in frustration

"You are his past we are his future." Starfire's eyes became green, her fist clenching.

Then Beastboy and Kid Flash walked into the living room. "Whoa." Beastboy said as he saw the scene, "I vote Star!" He grinned

"No way. Starfire is totally hot, but Zatanna is going to win." Kid Flash grinned

"Is that a challenge?" Beastboy asked intrigued as the door zoomed open to reveal Artemis, who walked in just in time to hear.

"Idiots." Artemis shook her head. Raven walked in with a book in hand, running into the blond archer. "Hey! Watch where you're going."

Raven's temper had been tested all night yesterday and all this morning, with Cyborg and Superboy arguing over Robin, Beastboy and Kid Flash betting over everything, Zatanna and Starfire going at it over everything Robin related and Miss Martian's obvious jealousy to Starfire. Now this…girl was giving her attitude in her own house. That was the last straw. "Maybe you shouldn't be standing by the door." Rave said, trying to control her emotions

"If your idiot wasn't here egging on our idiot maybe I would've been able to move." Artemis replied her anger rising

"You know I'm tired of you calling Beastboy that." Raven said, "He is an idiot-"

"Hey!" Beastboy called out

"But you have no right. You don't know him." Raven finished. Artemis replied with an angry look, but before Artemis could voice her thought, a star bolt could be heard from the front of the living room. All heads jerked to the girls.

"You Zolwarg Tubeck Plixing Zarbmaker!" Starfire yelled angrily as she shot multiple star bolts at Zatanna

"Speak English!" The magician said dodging attacks

Starfire gasped. She knew her English wasn't the best but that was just rude "Clorbag Varblernelk!"

"Clor- what now?" Kid Flash asked Beastboy

"Don't know…but it sure sucks to be called one." The green hero replied, not taking his eyes off the fight.

Zatanna had trapped Star in some rings, but Starfire's super strength broke them. Not before long, they had smashed through the giant screen television and out into the skies, with Zatanna floating on similar magic to Raven's. Technically, Starfire smashed the TV when she threw the couch at Zatanna and then lunged for her knocking them both out the window. "Whoa." Artemis mumbled following Kid Flash and Beastboy, who had run to the window to view the fight.

Raven sighed but followed. "What's going on?" Cyborg ran into the room with Superboy at his heels, which by Cyborg's sudden stop ran into him. "Yo, man watch where you're going." Cyborg said glaring sharply

Superboy rose and glared, his blue eyes icy "Look, tin man-"

"Connor!" M'gann's voice bounced in his head as he saw the green alien rush past him to get a better look of the fight. Robin following her.

"Next time." Superboy muttered running after his girlfriend

"Whenever, wherever." Cyborg muttered back, receiving a disappointed look from his leader and walking away towards the window. "No!" he exclaimed as soon as he saw the scene

"What's wrong dude?" Beastboy asked his friend

"They smashed my TV… they sunk my couch." He knelt down on the place of the couch sadly

Raven caught the annoyed look Artemis threw Cyborg's way and her anger ignited "If you guys would've stayed away this wouldn't be happening!" She yelled at Artemis

"Excuse me?" The archer replied

"You heard her!" Cyborg said rising and glaring

"Hey, guys!" Miss Martian waved in front of everyone "Two team mates outside, fighting to the death."

"That's it!" Robin yelled, the commotion giving him a headache. He stood by the open window and saw as Zatanna had zapped Starfire and the alien was falling to the water. Right before hitting she awoke and began to fly back, alternating between shooting star bolts from her eyes or her hands. "Starfire! Zatanna!" The two girls stopped the fight in mid-air as they saw the annoyed/pissed expression on the boy wonder. It seemed as if time was frozen. Everyone stood there, or floated there, awkwardly as Robin looked at the girls. Suddenly the alarm went off, that high-pitched alarm and blinking red lights that even the Young justice knew what it meant. "Trouble." That was the only sound that escaped the boy wonder as he ran down to the garage for his motorcycle.

**Jump City Mall**

**July 10, 2011 3:36pm**

"Hurry up will ya!" Gizmo said to Kid Wicked as they emptied the electronics store. "Mammoth is coming from the gym soon and she wants us to be out with the loot by the time those snot-eaters show." The dark magician nodded.

Behind them a small explosion followed by Robin's voice "Freeze!"

"Crud." Gizmo said turning to face the unexpectedly large crowd of heroes.

"What's taking these idiots so long?" The pink haired witch asked her 'friends'. Mammoth shrugged "The Titans are sure to show any minute… its broad daylight for Pete's sake…" She sighed, "Let's go." They ran towards the electronics store.

"That was extremely easy." Artemis said as she tied up Gizmo

"There are three of us and ten of you!" The Villain with the giant eye said. At that moment, Mammoth ran in through the wall panting angrily followed by the pink haired witch.

"You again!" She growled at sight of Kid Flash

"You… you're with them? You were a good guy." The speedster said surprised

"Things change." She muttered angrily, her eyes flashing pink as she threw a wave of bad luck Wally's way.

**Justice Hall**

**July 10, 2011 3:42pm**

"The kids didn't show up for school." Black Canary said as she walked towards the inner room, towards Batman. "They're still over in Jump City trying to get Robin back." The dark knight made no movement or sound "You said you wouldn't interfere because they were doing what they were supposed to." She placed her hands on her hips "They left their schooling duties, the city and are now probably engaging in battle with 'the jewels of Jump City' and looking like the bad guys… Do you still plan to let this go on?"

"What would you intend me to do, Black Canary?" Batman said as he turned to face her, emotionless as always.

A/A/N

Yeah! What do you intend him to do Black Canary? I am sorry if I took long to update… umm sorry for the JL things but…things is… I love Batman. He's my favorite, which makes Robin my favorite too. Anyways, I was actually laughing evilly at what I intend to do next chapter, which I am going to try to write as soon as I upload this… Jinx, oh, Jinx… and Red X… oh Red X, my favorite bad guy, from Teen Titans who I wanted to know who hid there and was really grateful to Beastboy for letting us know it was Jason Todd. Also, maybe some Slade…Terra…Titans East…Yes… plans. Don't hate me for the short chaps, instead you tell me what should happen. You suggestions give me ideas and it helps me write longer and faster chapters. Well, Arrivadechi. Note: I am not a Terra fan. In fact, she's my most disliked character in television history. I will not make this a Terra hate fic since BB likes her and she did make BB happy and I liked that part. Therefore, for the sake of the cutest, green, male, shape shifter to ever be on television, I will allow Terra to be cool. Well… Now for real: adios. **BB love!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

**Jump City Mall**

**July 10, 2011 3:46pm**

All it took was that one wave of bad luck Kid Flash dodged, to hit the restraints on the hive five's trapped teammates for it to begin. "You'll pay for tying me you pit sniffers!" Gizmo laughed manically as he produced his spider legs from his backpack and began to shoot lasers. Mammoth went straight to attack Robin while Kid Wicked attacked Raven.

"Dude!" Beastboy exclaimed as Billy numerous laughed and jumped him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven exclaimed as she threw the electronic equipment towards Kid Wicked who dodged, making it hit Artemis who was about to shoot him.

"Ouch!" The archer exclaimed. A slight hint of a smile was seen on Raven's face as she returned to attack the dark magician.

Zatanna had just cast a spell trapping the giant eye villain in a bubble and was running to help Robin with Mammoth but was intercepted by Gizmo's lasers. "I got you." M'gann said through their mental connections as she produced a force field to knock Gizmo back to be attacked by Superboy. Before Zatanna's mouth opened to say the commands, to help Robin; Starfire had already blasted Mammoth off him. The crazy commotion of the nine heroes attacking the villains went on in the background as one of the villains and one of the heroes stood on the battleground looking at the other. One's eyes filled with hate, the other with confusion. "What made you change?" Kid Flash asked sadly, as he stood in front of the pink haired witch.

"I'm not listening to you anymore." She retorted sending waves of bad luck his way.

The battle was over within minutes, the heroes' side being the winner. The only still standing member of the Hive-five team was Jinx. She was surrounded by the two teams and was facing the speedster. "Jinx… why?" He asked, "You're so much better than this."

"I'm really getting tired of you telling me what I'm better for." She said, ice clear in her tone

Artemis loaded her bow "Wait." KF stood in front of the archer "Don't hurt her. She'll come willing." He looked back to Jinx and saw her expression remained the same.

"As if." Jinx said angrily before her eyes glowed pink. Something no one was expecting, the pink light spread through the room. When the heroes' eyes re-opened Jinx, along with Mammoth and Gizmo, was gone… leaving behind the rest of her team.

"Nice one." Artemis said coldly. Kid Flash completely ignored her as he stared at the place where Jinx stood. "Are you even listening?" She said waving in front of his face

"Huh?" He asked, knocking back to reality.

Artemis looked back to the door… "So that's Jinx…" She thought to herself.

**Titan's Tower**

**July 10, 2011 4:03pm**

The Titans and the young justice had returned to the Titan's tower. As soon as they entered the team, war was back on. "You totally hit me on purpose!" Artemis yelled at Raven

"I had Robin's back!" Zatanna yelled at Starfire

"If I had allowed you to handle it, he would've been hurt." Starfire crossed her arms over her chest

Superboy and Cyborg glared at the other on the side. "Please… guys…" Miss Martian said softly.

Kid Flash seemed to be in his own universe, leaving the arguing teens to go to his room. "Enough." Robin said entering the room. "I'm sick and tired of the arguing." He looked around the room. "Quit it."

"But Rob-" Starfire began

"No. I said quit it. I don't care if you hate each other's guts. Look what you did to the living room." He said pointing to the screen and the sofa spot. He turned on his heels and left to his room.

"Nice job." Zatanna said sarcastically "You just had to throw the sofa."

"If you wouldn't have come in the first place, the fight would have never happened." Cyborg said sweetly

"Don't talk to her like that." Artemis said becoming heated

Raven sighed and left the room. "I just did." Cyborg replied

Superboy tightened his fists. "Connor… let it go. If we want Robin, we have to show him we're better than them." M'gann said to Superboy through their mental connection. Connor nodded and left the room, followed by M'gann.

"I'm gonna go too…" Beastboy sighed.

"Wanna go play on my computer?" Cyborg asked

"Anything better than staying here and risk getting caught in between Star and the magician girl." Beastboy teased.

"I'm gonna go meditate." Zatanna muttered under her breath.

"I'll go with you. I'll target practice." Artemis said and followed Zatanna out, leaving Starfire alone.

"Oh Robin…" Starfire sighed as she looked out the broken window. Starfire floated out the room.

X

When Starfire entered the weight room, the last thing she expected to see was Superboy training on Cyborg's machine with his shirt off. Starfire's face pinkened at the sight. "What?" Superboy asked as he wiped the sweat off his face with a near by towel.

"Nothing!" Starfire yelped, "I'll… I-I'll just come back later." She grinned sheepishly

"I was just leaving." Superboy said grabbing his shirt from the nearby ground.

"It's fine… Just… uh…" She looked at the machine "Wow."

"What?" He asked looking back at what she was looking at

"You… lift… as much as me." She said surprised

"That's surprising?" Superboy asked pulling on his shirt

"Yes. I'm from Tamaran. My people have super strong abilities…" She informed

"Good for you." He said

"I bet I could lift more than you." She said playfully

"What?" He asked

"Yes. My people are the strongest in the galaxy. You couldn't beat me." She said proudly

"Oh!" Superboy laughed, "You are on." He turned the machine back on.

X

"Artemis…" Zatanna opened one eye and looked at her blond friend

"Yeah?" The archer asked not looking back.

"Why are you shooting those pink flowers so intensely?" Zatanna asked and the archer instantly blushed

"Umm… because… I don't… like them." Artemis smiled and returned to the shooting. The two girls where on the ground level of the tower, outside.

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with the pink-haired witch girl that made Wally upset?" Zatanna smirked

"What?" Artemis squeaked, missing her shot.

"That's what I thought." Zatanna grinned at Artemis' red face.

X

"I am gonna go take a nap man…" Beastboy said as he and Cyborg walked in the halls

"I thought you wanted to play on my computer." Cyborg said

"Hey, is that Kid Flash?" Beastboy asked as Kid Flash looked out the window in the hall. "Hey! KF!"

Kid Flash turned to face them. "Hey." He said unenthusiastically

"What's wrong man?" Beastboy asked

"Jinx… what happened with her?" KF asked

"Things change man…" Beastboy sighed. Memories of Terra entered his mind. "Sometimes it's out of your control."

"C'mon… lets go play some computer games." Cyborg grinned. The two other boys nodded

X

Raven had just exited her room when she ran into Miss Martian. "Oh. Hello." Miss Martian smiled

"Hi." Raven replied walking past her

"Do you have a sec?" Miss Martian ran after her.

"Yeah?" Raven asked, her face nonchalant

"I know you have a problem with us-"

"No I don't." Raven interrupted

"You don't?" Miss Martian asked surprised

"No. I have a problem with Super boy's temper, Zatanna and Starfire's fighting, Kid Flash and Beastboy's constant betting, you tapping our minds and Artemis. Her I do have a problem with." Raven informed

"Oh. Well, we all have a problem with super boy's temper… and the fighting that's upsetting Robin. I'm sorry for the mind taps… its how our team maintains in contact." Miss Martian smiled sheepishly

"That's dangerous to try with my mind." Raven informed

"I understand. It will not happen again. I'm just trying to keep this from erupting again." Miss Martian sighed. Raven nodded and continued to walk away.

X

Raven entered the evidence room to find it empty. That was strange. Robin was usually obsessing in here. She exited and then decided to go to the roof. She found him there by the edge. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Robin didn't turn back to face her, he just said, "I have nothing else to do."

"I understand you." Raven said as she sat down next to him. As an empath, Raven could feel his emotions. Robin was disappointed and torn. Also, because they had a mental connection she knew he was disappointed at himself and torn because he didn't know the answer to what he wanted.

"I know you do…" He looked at her in eye and asked, "What should I do?"

Raven sighed. She knew she should tell him to tell the Young Justice to leave. To stay with the titans… but… he seemed so happy with the Young Justice. "You have to do what makes you happy."

"Is my happiness worth the safety of two cities?" He asked looking at her. Raven had just noticed he took his mask off. He always did this around her. He felt comfortable, like if they were related. His blue eyes seemed confused. First time in her life, Raven had ever seen Robin like this.

"Do you want to leave with them?" Raven asked, putting her emotions on the subject aside.

"I don't know. The young justice was my first team… I remember all the good times… all the… but then… Kaldur comes into my mind. After his death… I can't. He was our leader… and I failed him." Robin sighed, "It was my entire fault."

"Stop blaming yourself." Raven said sternly

"But it was!" Robin shook his head. "Maybe I didn't place the dagger but I allowed it to get close to him."

"Robin… you have to let go." Raven whispered

Robin sighed, "It doesn't matter. I can't leave the titans. You guys are like… my family." Raven placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort. He really needed it. She had never felt so much confusion rolling off anyone before.

X

"Hold on guys. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Cyborg called into his room where he left Beastboy and Kid Flash arguing over which game to play next.

Cyborg had walked and turned the corner when he ran right into Miss Martian "Ouch." She fell back

"I'm sorry." He said and starched out his hand to help her up

"You want to help me?" She took his hand and stood, dusting off her skirt

"Umm… why wouldn't I?"

"I'm part of the other team." She smiled

"It was my fault you fell… Besides, I don't mind you." Cyborg smiled and Miss Martian giggled

"Hey!" Super boy's voice came from behind him "Get your hand off her." Cyborg looked down to see he was still holding Miss Martian's hands

"Connor!" M'gann said telepathically

"No! Why was he touching you?" Connor replied back, aloud.

"I fell and he help me up- wait." She stopped talking and looked behind her shirtless, sweaty boyfriend and at the sweaty alien girl behind him. "Why are you shirtless and with her?" She asked equally enraged

"W-we were lifting weights. Don't change the subject!"

"I already told you I fell and he helped me up!" Miss Martian said glaring at Starfire

The blaring of the intruder alarm interrupted Superboy "Well, me-".

X

Everyone had stopped doing what they where doing, including Zatanna and Artemis who had just entered the kitchen. They all ran down to the main door, ready to attack. When Cyborg opened the door, everyone was confused to see who was standing behind it. It was a blond girl wearing kakis and a black ¾ sweater. She had black gloves on her hands, which glowed yellow like her eyes, as she floated on a rock. "Hi."

A/A/N

Oh mi gawd! Longest chapter ever! So sorry I took forever to upload. Well… see I broke my arm :/

Honestly. Not kidding. It finally set enough for me to be able to move it and I uploaded the finished stories and I just had to finish this one, but lookie I uploaded :D

Next Chapter has…surprises. Tan tan tan!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

**Titan's Tower**

**July 10, 2011 6:43pm**

"Here you go." Beastboy said to Terra as he passed her the soda she had asked for. "So…-"

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked, nonchalant as always

Beastboy sat beside Terra on the stool; the titans and the young justice were in the kitchen. "Slade." Terra said looking down.

"What?" Robin asked, his tone anger and confusion. Instantly the young justice jerked to attention. This might be their ticket to getting Robin back.

"He's back." Terra said looking at the boy wonder.

"Terra… how come you remember now?" Beastboy asked confused

"I always did…" She sighed "I… I just couldn't come back. After what I had done… and face you. I can't ever be able to say how sorry I am." She looked across the five faces, ignoring the five in the back.

"How do you know its Slade?" Cyborg asked, "I mean we haven't seen the man in months."

"His bots. They attacked the school I was going to. They were at my orphanage. They attacked my friends." She looked down again "He said he wanted revenge. I- I had to fight them… and everyone saw me. They remembered how I was working for Slade… and they turned on me."

"Well you did threaten to wipe out the city and caused many to evacuate." Raven said

"I am sorry!" Terra said rising from her seat "How do you want me to prove that I'm sorry? When Beastboy told you I had lost control of my powers, I felt betrayed. I left. I needed to gain control. Slade taught me. I was in his debt." The tears swelled in her eyes.

"That still doesn't change anything." Raven said anger in her tone. "Not only did you try to kill us, you had no regrets over it. And, Beastboy never told us anything, Robin just guessed. We never betrayed you. No one of us did. You betrayed us."

"I am sorry!" Terra yelled

"We trusted you!" Raven exclaimed

"Raven stop!" Beastboy exclaimed holding Terra who had begun to cry.

Raven saw the surprised expressions on her teammate's faces and the young justice. She looked back at the sobbing girl and the green boy who was comforting her. She saw how Beastboy held Terra and ran his gloved fingers through her hair. "Friend?" Starfire asked Raven knocking her back to reality. Raven looked back at Beastboy and Terra before she floated out the room.

"Well… that was eventful." Artemis sighed

**X**

The awkwardness Raven and Terra had created had not evaporated from the air no matter how much the time passed. Again the teens in the tower had separated, longing to evacuate from the tension they were all feeling. Zatanna and Artemis left the tower on their motorcycles, Terra was with Beastboy on the shore of the island, Starfire was with Raven in her room, Superboy was with Cyborg and Robin who where fixing the living room, and Miss Martian was with Kid Flash in the kitchen cooking.

"So…this Terra girl…?" M'gann asked Wally as she chopped vegetables "Do you know her?"

"Nope. She was gone before I came in." He said biting into a carrot "I didn't find out about Robin myself until the brotherhood of evil thing… Remember when we split up to try to prevent the injustice league's involvement? How I had to find Madame Rouge, after she escaped from Belle Reeve?" M'gann nodded "That's when I came to Jump City since I heard the heroes of the city were gone. It was after disbanding the hive five that I found out who the Titans really were."

"The hive five huh? That's the team that girl is in, right?" M'gann asked casually

"Jinx… yeah." Was all Wally gave up.

"Umm… what happened with her?" M'gann asked continuing to chop.

"Nothing. The brotherhood of evil was taken down… I went back home." He sighed.

M'gann saw the sad expression on his face and then looked at the clock. Trying to distract him, she gave him a task. "Kid, umm… dinner is gonna be ready soon. Could you go and find Artemis and Zatanna? They're radios are out." Wally nodded and walked out of the room. He had not been gone five minutes when M'gann heard Cyborg and Superboy begin to argue.

"I told you it was upside down." Cyborg said since he and Superboy had misplaced the new couch.

"I didn't hear you." Superboy shrugged. He had heard him, just chose to ignore.

"Stop arguing and do it again." Robin ordered from the computer he was working on.

Superboy huffed but Cyborg complied "Is he always this bossy?"

Cyborg, at first shocked he had gotten a civil word from Superboy, smirked "When he's not being demanding and obsessive, yeah." Superboy chuckled.

"I heard that." Robin said from the computer, not turning to face them. Secretly smiling they had finally stopped arguing.

X

"Friend Raven, why did you yell at Terra?" Starfire asked as she peeked open an eye. The two titans where in her room meditating.

"I don't trust her. I won't trust her again." Raven replied simply

"I can see why you are angry. I was angry too. But then she sacrificed herself for us. Does she not deserve a second chance?" Starfire asked, both eyes opened now.

Raven opened her eyes as well "I don't think so. I think she's deceived us enough. I had tried to bring her back… for Beastboy's sake. But now I see he's better without her."

"Are you… feeling the jealousy?" Starfire asked amazed.

Raven blushed and the slight loss over her control released some of her energy sending Starfire's dresser across the room. "Of course not!"

X

"She hates me." Terra sighed as Beastboy sat down next to her. "I should've never come."

"She doesn't hate you… Raven… she's just… protective." He offered with a smile, "We're all glad you're back."

"Really?" She looked at him, blue eyes shinning

"Of course… we're your friends. We missed you." He grinned

"I missed you Beastboy… and I'm sorry about deceiving you… again." She sighed

"Hey, its fine." He placed a hand behind her back "We're your friends. We love you. Even Raven." He assured, smiling so wide his eyes closed

When he opened his eyes he saw her close to him, face inches away "Do you love me?" She asked in whisper. Beastboy blushed in response and watched as she leaned in and kissed him.

X

"Artemis, what exactly are we looking for?" Zatanna asked as the two heroes rode over the sun-setting city.

"Nothing. I just want to get out of that tower. I don't want to be there for any more cat fights and it looks like with that new girl there, plenty are to come." Artemis sighed

"What do you mean 'anymore cat fights'?" Zatanna asked a bit irritated

"Nothing." Artemis replied, "Just… and Starfire really go at it."

"I don't like the way she acts towards us. Like we're thieves taking what belongs to her." Zatanna said looking ahead. From her angle, Artemis saw Zatanna grip the controls to her bike tighter.

"Well… we are taking Robin from them… so…" Artemis said

"He was on our team first!" Zatanna said looking back "Besides, it's not like he's her property." Zatanna huffed.

"Sheesh." Artemis laughed a bit.

Zatanna looked back ahead "Whatever. We should head back to the tower-" The sight of the pink haired witch and her two cronies interrupted her. "Artemis." She whispered as they stopped their bikes. The three villains looked back to face the girls.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't two of those titan wannabes." Gizmo laughed.

"You're going to jail!" Artemis said not tearing her eyes of the pink haired witch

"You wish." Mammoth replied though a lopsided smile.

Artemis, with lightning speed, loaded her bow and shot at the witch, who used her magic to send it flying back. Artemis and Zatanna jumped away. Gizmo rushed to attack Artemis while Zatanna used her magic to attack Mammoth. Artemis quickly shot her arrows towards the young villain and turned in time to stop the witch's attack, sweeping her from under. Artemis could hear Mammoth and Zatanna's battle from behind her as she shot a webbed arrow and caught Gizmo, and quickly returned to shot one at the witch. Jinx cartwheeled away. She stood, smiling curiously with Artemis ready to shoot. "You have a lot of anger for me. Yet we've never met. Why?"

"I have the same amount of anger for you that I have for every other bad guy." Artemis replied

"Then why did you trap Gizmo so suddenly to continue battling me?"

"To finish this faster." Artemis replied

"If you really wanted to finish faster, why aren't you shooting now?"

"Gladly." Artemis propped up her bow.

"That's the thing." Jinx smirked "You're too glad." From the coming distance, Kid Flash saw Gizmo struggling on the ground and Zatanna trapping Mammoth. He also saw Artemis ready to shoot a smirking Jinx… but her shot wasn't to capture. It was to kill. "Why is that?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Artemis said pulling the arrow back

"Is it because of him?" Jinx said pointing towards the in coming Kid Flash

A distracted Artemis didn't see the witch used her bad luck magic against her, causing her own arrow to repel. "Ah!" Artemis cried out as she jumped to the side, lucky not to be hit.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash and Zatanna said at the same time. Kid flash was able to rush and caught her before she hit the ground. He looked up to see Jinx's stare. With Zatanna, distracted Mammoth got away taking the trapped Gizmo along with him. Jinx was the last one to disappear running while still looking back at Kid Flash. "We need to get back to the tower." Kid flash sighed, helping Artemis stand.

"I am fine." She said sternly as he had not removed his eyes from where Jinx was.

"I know that." He said looking back to her. "Miss Martian said dinner's ready."

"Oh." Artemis replied

"I'll meet you guys there." Kid flash said

"Are you going after them?" Artemis asked, a little anger in her tone "I mean… because we can help you. Right Zatanna?" She looked back to the magician who nodded

"No. I'm not going after them." He smiled "I am going to the tower. You know… I run faster than your bikes… so I'll be there first." Suddenly Artemis felt stupid

"Oh. Well… okay." She replied. He nodded and ran away.

"Smooth." Zatanna mocked from behind her.

"Oh hush." Artemis said as she got on her bike.

X

The wonderful smell of Miss Martian's cooking drew all the tower's inhabitants to the kitchen. Usually the titan's steered clear, due to Starfire being the only one who offered to cook and she wasn't very good at it. "Food!" Wally came salivating into the room. Followed by Starfire and Raven.

"What is that delightful smell?" Starfire sniffed the air as she sat on the chair. Raven sat beside her. Robin on the other side, with Cyborg and Superboy sitting by the corner.

"Its roasted chicken and potatoes with a side of stewed veggies." Miss Martian smiled "And for dessert." She pulled out a Gelatin mold of Titans Tower as Artemis sat next to Kid Flash and Zatanna on Robin's other side.

"Sweet!" Beastboy's voice came from the door. He walked into the room-holding Terra's hand and they sat next to the other with Terra constantly smiling at him.

"Raven?" Starfire asked softly as Raven's eyes slowly drifted towards Terra and Beastboy conjoined hands.

"How was your ride Zatanna?" Robin asked, trying to make conversation since the magician girl just kept staring at him

"It was nice." She smiled sweetly "Jump City is… cozy."

"It is." Starfire smiled at her rival

"A little more please." Cyborg smiled at Miss M as she served him

"You sure have an appetite." She giggled. She turned to face Superboy who was un-amused by her giggle. She kept serving dinner but from the corner of her eyes saw Superboy and Starfire smile at the other. Robin saw the smiles Superboy and Starfire shared and was mildly uncomfortable with it

"You… weren't shooting to trap." Kid Flash said not looking at Artemis

"Huh?" She asked confused

"Jinx. Why?"

"She… I wasn't going to hurt her. Just scare her a bit." Artemis defended.

"She could've hurt you." He sighed, "You gotta watch out with her powers. Especially since you don't have any."

"What wrong with not having powers?" She said a little too hostile

"I didn't mean… I meant to say…" He sighed "Look it came out wrong. I just want you to be careful." He looked at her

"I can take care of myself." She said glaring but turning away

"Let's eat." Miss Martian smiled as she sat to eat as well, yet the vive in the room was no longer welcoming.

**Justice League Watchtower**

**July 10, 2011 7:28pm**

"Batman, why have you assembled the league?" Wonder Woman asked as she entered the room full of heroes, followed by more.

"The injustice League." He informed

A/A/N

Hey! Soooo what do you think? I hope you people like this chapter. It's longer. Thank you for the reviews. I love them! You people are funny.

Anyhow, I wanted to say that unexpected things would happen. One hint- Red X. He's in the next chapter. I wanted to put him in here but it would've been too much. Slade. Him too. I mean he is a seriously bad, bad guy. Next chapter is going to have craziness, jealousy, kisses, and junk! I hope you continue to like it. One question though and how you respond really affects how next chapter goes, who likes Terra?


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

**Titan's Tower**

**July 11, 2011 4:33am**

The blaring red lights and high pitch alarm woke up most of the sleeping teens right away. Raven and Star where half way down the hall when they saw Terra and Beastboy walk out sleepily out his room. Raven suddenly stopped which caused Starfire to look back at her. Raven shook her head controlling herself and ran after Star as they all headed down the stairs towards the garage.

**Wayne Enterprises **

**July 11, 2011 4:42am**

"What are we looking for?" Superboy asked Robin as they where perched on the rooftop across the building.

"Hey kid. Brought reinforcements?" The teasing male voice asked from behind the two.

"X" Robin muttered

"Whose X?" Superboy asked confused

"That's Red X to you kid." Red X said to Superboy

"Good to know." Superboy said smirking as shadows appeared to attack him

"Hey sunshine." Red X chuckled as he jumped back in time. Raven showed no emotion to the nickname. "What's wrong? Not in the mood today?"

Miss Martian, Zatanna, and Starfire floated in ready to attack, with Terra following a pterodactyl Beastboy on a rock. "Dude, its three a.m. don't you sleep?" Beastboy asked annoyed

"Don't worry BB. We'll knock him out for a while." Cyborg said from the roof access door, Kid Flash stood by.

"Ten against one. Not very fair." Red X chuckled

"It's over X!" Robin exclaimed

"But it's only just begun." He chuckled and before anyone knew it they where surrounded by a hundred Slade bots.

Starfire gasped "Ambush."

"Have fun." Red X smiled as he clicked the button to teleport

"Raven now!" Robin exclaimed and Raven and him where engulfed in shadows.

"What the…?" Superboy asked

"Fight them off. We'll be back." Robin's voice came through the communicator along with Red X's chuckles and Raven's grunts as she attacked.

"Easy sunshine. Don't hurt yourself no-" the communication was cut off

"You heard the man." Cyborg said as he loaded his cannon.

**Pier 21**

**July 11, 2011 4:55am**

"Easy sunshine. Don't hurt yourself now." Red X laughed as Raven kicked and punched his way. She launched a punch and he caught it, reversing her, and tightening her against him. He saw Robin rush to help her and he instantly propped up a stun gun "Whoa big boy. We don't wanna hurt her now, do we?"

Robin stopped running towards them. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven exclaimed prying X off her and sending him flying back, which accidentally caused him to squeeze the trigger and shoot her.

"Raven!" Robin exclaimed running to her. X rose quickly and threw pellets of sticky goop to trap Robin, which he jumped out the way. Robin shook Raven, as she lay there motionless. He looked up in time to dodge X's kick. He grabbed it and threw him over his shoulder. "What did you do to her?" asked angrily

"Nothing permanent." Red X replied too serious for him. They matched the other move for move. "Why are you working with Slade?"

"Honestly kid, that's none of your business." The mock was back in his tone. He caught Robin in the stomach and caused him to double over. Robin used the opportunity to swipe his feet from under him causing him to fall flat on his back.

"I thought you didn't like to play the villain." Robin stated as he stomped but Red X moved out of the way

"Doesn't mean I don't know how." Red X replied kicking for Robin to dodge

"What could he probably give you to make you play the role?" Robin asked

"What's the matter kid? Feel like the old man is replacing you?" Red X mocked, "Don't worry. I'm not interested in becoming his apprentice. I'm just trying-" he was interrupted by Raven's pained groan as she tried to sit up. "Oops. Time to go." He laughed back flipping towards Raven and lifting her by the hood of her cloak. "Later kid." He teleported away with her.

When Robin returned to the rooftop, where all the robot corpses lay he wore the most pained and disappointed expression. "What wrong Robin?" Zatanna asked as she put her hand on his shoulder

"Where's Raven?" Starfire asked, looking behind him

"X took her." Robin said not looking up.

"What?" Beastboy asked with fear

**Titan's Tower**

**July 11, 2011 7:11am**

By the time, the teens had returned home the sun was well up. Yet no one went to bed. They were all too worried. Even Artemis who didn't get along with Raven all that well wished her no harm. "Where is she?" Beastboy asked pacing along the room

"Beastboy relax." Terra tried to soothe, a little annoyed at his concern

"Yes, friend. Raven is fine. She is strong." Starfire reassured. More to herself than to Beastboy.

"Yeah. She can take care of herself." Cyborg said, trying to mask his concern.

They were all loitering around in the living area.

Robin was resting his head on the computer monitor with Zatanna patting his back, Starfire sat on the window edge near Superboy who was glaring at Cyborg who sat on the couch next to Miss Martian. Artemis leaned on the other end of the couch watching as Beastboy paced back and forth and Terra's annoyment. "If something happens to Raven…" Robin muttered, "It'll be my fault."

Everyone jerked to attention "No, friend. Nothing will happen to friend Raven." Starfire sighed

"Yeah man. Besides, you did your best." Cyborg said

"Robin… you have to stop blaming yourself." Miss Martian said "…for everything."

**Unknown Location**

**July 11, 2011 6:49am**

When Raven finally woke up, she had no idea where she was. Only that it was dark and the only light in the room was coming from a flickering lantern on a table a few feet in front of her. When she tried to move, she realized she was trapped. Her hands and feet where bound by dark energy. She began to try to jerk her hands free to no avail "Let me out!" She yelled into the darkness

"I am sorry sunshine. I can't do that." Red X said as he stepped out of the dark ness and sat at the table with the flickering light. "You see… the whole point of setting off the alarm was to ambush the Titans and get hurt that blond. That's what I was paid for. However, since there where more of you than planned I had to retreat. Little did I know that you would be able to track me."

"What do you want from me?" Raven asked angrily

"That stingy monochrome faced jerk wont pay unless the blond is out from under the titan's protection. You could help me with that. Besides, I happen to know that you don't like her." He mocked

"How would you know something like that?" Raven asked, calming a bit

"She like's the green one. The one you like." He informed standing and walking to her

"I don't like Beastboy!" She defended

From inside his mask Red X smirked. She had said exactly what he wanted her to say, "You don't?"

"I don't." She replied quickly as he continued to walk to her. The shadows starting to cover him. "Where did you- how did you know how to inhibit my powers?" Raven asked

Red X was inches from her now. The shadows covered the top half of his body so she could only see the outline of his mask and his lower half. "Slade." Was his only response. "Now a question for you my dear sunshine." She didn't respond, "If you don't like the green one, then who do you like? Bird boy?"

"That's none of your business." She replied blushing. Although she could not see him, the flickering light facing her allowed him to be able to have limited view of her.

He laughed a bit. "Well of course it is my dear bit of sunshine." She saw as his hands lifted to his face. He removed his ask slowly, Raven's eyes widened as she saw the silhouette of his face. He held the mask with his left hand and with his right hand; he cupped her cheek "Of course it is."

"W-why?" She replied still very much shocked and confused. He continued to rub her cheek tenderly.

She saw the a hint of a smirk "This is why." He said before his lips met hers. For a second, and just a second, Raven let go of her inhibitions and kissed him back, his right hand trailed of her face, into her heir until it tangled itself between her own fingers. Her blueberry eyes flickered closed… hypnotized by the green of his. Raven eyes jerked open and she turned her head from him. "What's wrong?" He asked amused.

"You need to let me go." She said turning back to face him, her eyes glowing with her magic. "Now."

He placed the mask back on his face and stepped back. Suddenly all the lights turned on and Raven was released. She fell to the ground and quickly looked up to see the warehouse empty. Raven wrapped her self in her cloak and summoned her shadows to take her home.

**Titan's Tower**

**July 11, 2011 7:25am**

"Raven!" Beastboy exclaimed and ran to her as soon as her shadows dropped her in the living room. All eyes where on her as Beastboy held her tightly.

"Quit it." She muttered nonchalantly looking ahead at Terra's poor excuse of indifference.

"Friend!" Starfire rushed and hugged her.

"I am fine." Raven said trying to hide her smile as she pushed her friend's arms from her.

"What happened to you?" Terra asked rising from her seat and standing by Beastboy.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked looking only at Terra. Red X's words played back in her head

'I need the blond out from under the titan's protection. You could help me with that.'

"Red X. What did he do to you?" Robin asked rising from his seat and walking towards her.

"Nothing." She said. Robin narrowed his eyes. Dam telepathic connection.

"Well… as long as you're okay." Beastboy sighed.

"Yeah. Just fine." Raven said and turned to walk out of the room.

"Robin?" Starfire asked knocking him back to reality

"Yeah?" He asked facing her. He smiled at the sight of her gleeful green eyes. She was honestly happy her friend was fine.

"Are you okay?" She asked curiously

"Yeah." He continued to smile and that caused the alien to smile back.

"Everyone is so 'fine'…" Zatanna spoke up.

Artemis laughed at her obvious jealousy. "Smooth." Artemis said through the mental connection towards Artemis and the young justice laughed. Robin looked back at them and blushed. He had heard. M'gann had reconnected him.

"So Starfire, ready for a rematch?" Superboy spoke up, standing from the window ledge.

"Huh?" Robin and Miss Martian asked at the same time.

"I and Superboy have had a competition of strength and I won last match. He has decided to humiliate himself once more." She winked at the Kriptonian

"Oh you are so going down." Superboy laughed. Starfire giggled involuntarily, not noticing Robin's un-amusement. However, Zatanna did. Starfire and Superboy walked out together.

"Well… I'm going back to bed." Beastboy yawned

"I'll go with you." Terra smiled following him

"Isn't she being a little desperate?" Artemis asked Robin after the door had zoomed shut.

Robin shrugged "None of my business."

"Robin, would you like to spar?" Zatanna asked walking towards him "It's been a while since we did."

Robin smiled "Sure."

Cyborg turned on his video game and began to play. "Can I join you?" Miss Martian asked.

"Sure. Grab the other controller." He smiled

"I gotta warn you… I'm not very good." She giggled

"I'm gonna…" Artemis said looking at Wally who had been surprisingly silent all day. He was staring out the window. "Go." Kid flash looked back at her, in time to catch her stare. "Relax." She rolled her eyes "I'm not going after her, if that what you think." She muttered that under her breath.

X

Artemis was walking in the hall when she bumped into Kid Flash. "Whoa. Weren't you just…" She pointed back

"I saw Jinx last night." He said and she jerked up

"What? When?"

"Last night I couldn't sleep. I left the tower and ran into her." He paused. "I asked her what she had said to make you angry enough to shoot to kill."

"Nothing. I already told you I was just trying to scare her!" Artemis crossed her arms over her chest.

"And I don't believe you." He said plainly.

Her arms dropped to her side "What did she say?"

"She told me it was because of me. Then she disappeared."

"And you believe her?" Artemis asked cautiously

"Should I?" Kid asked. He had not moved and neither had she.

"Look, let me tell you something about girls like Jinx." Artemis said, "She's the type of person to hide how she feels. She'll come up with whatever story just so you won't see through her. The one who wonders how she's supposed to feel… the one that holds on to stupid silly things to remember the nice things you do. The one who refuses to let her heart win. If I where you… I'd stop following her… and move on." She sighed

"How do you know?" He mumbled. Artemis didn't reply. She just kept staring. Walla realizing he was going to get no response walked away.

"Because I'm one of those girls." Artemis mumbled lowly walking the opposite direction.

X

"Miss Martian-"

"M'gann." She smiled

Cyborg smiled back "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"I'm sorry?" She asked confused

"I know the only reason you spend anytime with me." He grinned at her blush "You're jealous of Superboy spending time with Star."

"You saw through that huh?" She put the controller down and sighed

"You have nothing to worry about." He put a robotic hand on her shoulder "Star is head over heels for Robin."

"Yeah. I can tell." M'gann smiled

"Than why are you still hanging out with me?"

"Because you're fun." She pushed him playfully

X

"Good job." Robin said as Zatanna shoulder checked him. He reversed it and pinned her arm behind her back. The two were wrestling in tank tops. Robin's mask was off and her hair was up.

"Not good enough I guess." She teased. She looked up at him, his lips at her eyes level. "You really got tall."

Robin chuckled "Well I wasn't going to stay little forever."

"Yeah." She smiled and laid her body against his. "You have no idea how much I missed you." Robin let her arm go and she turned to face him, her body still crushing against his.

"Zatanna… it's…" He mumbled, the blush on his face as well as hers

"Five years… I know." She smiled and pushed back from him "You changed teams… and now you have Starfire." He remained quiet. "You really like her huh?"

"She was my first kiss." He stated

"She's really lucky." She leaned over and grabbed her shirt. Robin pulled her by the arm and hugged her. He felt her smile against him. "I hope this isn't the reason you won't come back to young justice." Robin stiffened "We really missed you Robin. It wasn't the same without you."

"Robin?" Starfire asked. Slowly Zatanna pulled out of Robin's embrace. He had forgotten Starfire and Robin where in the other side of the room. When he saw her face, his heart fell.

"I was just…" He said

Starfire shook her head. Asking for no explanation. She walked out of the room. "Oops." Zatanna said

X

"Beastboy she said she was fine." Terra said annoyed with him. They had left his room because he was too worried about Raven to sleep. They knocked on her door and she answered telling them she was fine.

"I don't believe so. She just came back. All shaken. He did something to her." She said angrily

"Beastboy if I didn't know better I'd say you where jealous." She crossed her arms.

Artemis walked into the room and opened the fridge. Miss Martian and Cyborg where playing video games in the front and Terra was arguing with Beastboy in the chairs.

"Raven is my friend. I don't want her to et hurt!" He defended

"Are you sure?" Terra asked, her hands on her hips

"I know this is none of my business" Artemis interrupted "But aren't you too early into the relationship for you to be jealous. Especially of Raven? She was kidnapped today. Who knows that happened to her. I think Beastboy is correct to worry." She sipped on the soda

"You're right it is none of you're business." Terra informed

"Thank you Artemis. At least you understand." Beastboy said not tearing his eyes from Terra.

"Whatever." Terra walked out of the room

"You're totally jealous." Artemis teased walking towards M'gann and Cyborg

"Am Not!" Beastboy defended walking after her.

**Justice League Watch Tower **

**July 11, 2011 9:10am**

"Batman, I would consider Black Canary's option." Wonder Woman said

"No. We have never asked the Teen Titans for any help before. What makes you think they'll agree. Also the Justice isn't even returning our calls." He said from his chair

"If the Titans agree I'm 100% positive the Young Justice will too." Black Canary stated

"How do we get the Titans on board?" Superman asked

"Yes. They have no jurisdiction over them." Aquaman informed

"Easy." Black Canary smiled "Robin."

A/A/N

Soooo? These chapters just keep getting longer and longer. Lol. Anyway,… lookie I updated today. I was so into this chapter that I wrote it in one sit down.

Anyways I just wanted to say, I see light at the end of the tunnel! And by that I mean I see an ending… not telling you though :P

Umm… next chapter… Justice League… groveling?


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

**Titan's Tower**

**July 11, 2011 9:30am**

"I'm sorry Robin." Zatanna mumbled as he placed on his mask and shirt.

"It's not your fault." He said looking back at Superboy who had continued working out.

"I better go tell her it wasn't what she saw…" Zatanna smiled

"Thank you." Robin smiled back. Zatanna nodded and walked out of the room.

X

"Booyah!" Miss Martian giggled, since she had just destroyed Cyborg's ship in the video game

"I thought you said you weren't very good." Cyborg said laughing

"I am not. Wally and Artemis are. However, they argue so much afterwards we really don't like them to play. You should see them go at it." Miss Martian joked

"I can hear you, you know." Artemis said from the side couch where she was flipping through some old books Raven left behind.

"Well in the tower, I'm the video game champ." Cyborg said prestigiously

"More like in your dreams." Beastboy scoffed from the kitchen

Starfire entered the room and walked towards the kitchen. She opened it and grabbed her self a soda. She sat next to Beastboy as she drank. "What is that?" Artemis said reaching behind her to grab her bow

"What?" Beastboy asked looking behind Star at what Artemis was referring to

"That." She pointed, slowly loading her bow

"Oh, don't shoot!" Beastboy said standing in the way. He picked up the pink and white smiling worm-like creature. "It's just Silky."

"Who?" Miss Martian looked back to face it "It's so cute!" She jumped up and rushed to Beastboy's side to get a better look of Silky.

"More like creepy." Artemis mumbled placing her arrow and bow back

"He is so cute! Is he like your pet?" Miss Martian asked

"Yes. I am his kanurfkub." Starfire grinned

"Starfire." Zatanna said as the door zoomed open. Starfire looked over at her. Her fists clenched but she said nothing. "We need to talk."

"We do not." Starfire replied looking back to Silky

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Zatanna said as the door zoomed open to reveal Robin and Superboy.

Robin looked at Starfire and she looked back. The two shared a stare before she looked back at Silky. "Star-" but Robin was cut off by the giant screen warning of an incoming message from the Justice League watchtower. "Justice League?" He asked himself walking towards the front of the room

"Should I… accept the call?" Cyborg asked facing Robin. The boy wonder nodded.

"Beastboy, go and get Terra and Raven. Miss Martian, tell Kid Flash to report." As soon as Robin looked back to the monitor, he saw the one and only dark knight.

"Robin." Batman addressed him

"Batman." Robin replied. What was he supposed to say?

"What do you guys want?" Kid Flash asked as he entered the room with Beastboy, Terra, and Raven.

"Your help." Batman replied simply

"With what?" Superboy asked

"The injustice league."

"What about them?" Artemis asked

"Confidential details."

"No details. No help." Kid Flash said

"You will be briefed after we're sure you'll help." Batman said becoming frustrated

"The Titans are in." Robin said nonchalant

"What?" Superboy asked him softly

No response. "Fine." Artemis rolled her eyes. "We're in too." No one protested.

"Very well. Meet us at Mnt. Justice. You're mission briefing is now. Don't be late." Batman's face went off the screen and instead the clear view of Jump City was seen.

Silence. "You heard him. Let's go." Robin said emotionless as he began to walk towards the garage.

**Mnt. Justice**

**July 11, 2011 9:50am**

"You're late." Batman informed as the ten heroes entered the room.

"We just traveled half the country in twenty minutes!" Kid Flash protested

"Twenty minutes the injustice league has used to their advantage." Superman added

"We can't all fly." Superboy said bitterly at Superman

"You need our help?" Robin asked

"The injustice league has been reassembling." Black Canary informed

"Poison Ivy, Queen Bee, Lex Luther, the Joker…, and one you Titan's know. Killer Moth. They call themselves the new injustice league." Wonder Woman stated

"If the killer moth is involved, does that not mean the Kitten is as well?" Starfire asked aloud

"We have Intel Killer moth's daughter was broken out jail. But her connection towards the new injustice league is still undermined." Red Tornado said

"I guess I am no longer the only girl you have need to rid of Zatanna." Starfire said, "Although, Robin has made it obvious… you are-"

"Starfire-"

Robin was about to begin, his tone apologetic but Batman cleared his throat and interrupted him "What we need you to do is simple."

"Stop the new injustice league?" Beastboy offered

"We have knowledge that you have contacts all over the world." Red Tornado said

"That we do." Cyborg said

"We want you to warn all your contacts to keep a look out for any new suspicious activity in their countries. So far we have nothing on which to catch the new injustice league but a group of bad guys banding together never spells a good thing." Superman said.

"You couldn't have told us that from the tower?" Artemis asked

"No." Batman said narrowing his eyes at her, "You need to come back. You're missing your school duties."

"Senior year isn't to be taken lightly." Black Canary warned

"They'll return to school. And we'll warn our contacts." Robin assured

"But Rob-" M'gann was about to protest but a look from the Titan's leader and she stopped in her tracks. Robin looked back to Batman's emotionless face, mimicking his expression. "We'll return to school."

"At Jump city." Superboy crossed his arms.

Robin said nothing. "Yeah. You all seemed to have got it covered around here." Artemis said

"There are plenty of good schools around in Jump city." Zatanna informed looking at doctor fate.

"Ah… dude?" Beastboy asked Robin

"If Robin has no problem allowing you to stay in the tower I don't see why that would be a problem." Black Canary smiled

"I see many different problems." Raven muttered, loud enough that they all heard her

"We better go." Cyborg looked at his wrist "Word just got out that we left Jump. It won't be too late now before they baddies come out to play." Robin nodded and they all turned to leave.

"We'll be in touch." Batman said as the doors opened for the teens.

X

"That was so weak!" Kid Flash exclaimed as they walked towards the bioship and T-ship.

"Yeah. I bet they made that up just to get us to come back." Artemis said

"How would they know of Killer Moth?" Starfire asked

"Ah, duh. It's called the internet." Zatanna informed

"We lose nothing by telling our contacts to keep a look out." Terra said

"You mean 'our' contacts." Raven said. 'I know you don't like her.' And 'You can help me'. Running through her mind. Red X's words. However, thinking of his words also made her think of his kiss. Their kiss. Although she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself, Raven enjoyed the kiss. The way his gloved hand had caressed her face and ran through her hair finally intertwining with her own.

"Enough." Robin ordered. The overwhelming feeling of guilt had struck him as soon as he stepped off the T-ship and onto the cave. "You're giving me a headache."

"Maybe Zatanna can cure that for you." Starfire said as she floated into her seat.

Robin sighed glumly as he climbed into his. "Raven. What your problem?" Terra asked yelling, "Why do you hate me?"

Raven sighed in frustration and kept floating by "Do you have to ask?"

"How many more times do I have to say 'I'm sorry' for you to stop treating me like the enemy?" Terra asked anger in her tone

"How about you stop saying it and just leave again?" Raven said looking back to Beastboy who was silently staring at her. Raven floated into her seat. 'You can help me.'

"She loves me too, huh?" Terra asked Beastboy as she used her rocks to climb into the T-ship.

"Drama. Drama. Drama." Miss Martian sighed, "Is this what we teenagers are doomed to be?"

"Well… look at us." Cyborg smiled "I guess so." Miss Martian smiled back but got hint of Super boy's discontent as he climbed aboard the bioship.

"I better get in." She smiled and followed. Cyborg nodded and climbed aboard the T-ship.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

**Metropolis City **

**July 11, 2011 10:12am**

"Where are we going?" Beastboy asked Robin as they headed the wrong way.

"The Young Justice need to gather their things." Robin said

"Are you really going to allow them to move in with us?" Cyborg asked

"We have the room." Robin replied

"But we don't need them." Raven said

"But they need us." Robin stated

"No Robin." Starfire said, "They need you." The rest of the ride remained silent with the team thinking over Starfire's words.

X

"Are we really moving in to the tower?" Wally asked around the silent room.

"Do you want to return to the league?" Artemis asked

"No… but… our schools… our friends… our lives." He mumbled

"This is a great sacrifice." M'gann said, "Robin will realize how much we need him back. Besides, has it not been great to see Robin? I was so relieved to see him. I thought he…" She trailed off

"I thought the same." Zatanna sighed

"Home sweet home." Connor mumbled as they hovered over the building.

X

Once inside the building and after roughly searching for their keys, Connor and M'gann were surprised not to see an eviction notice on their door. They lived in a high-rise building and the rent was due a few days ago. "Robin?" Wally asked as the titans entered the apartment.

"Beastboy and the bathroom." Cyborg rolled his eyes. Zatanna pointed the way to the bathroom as she walked over to Star.

"We need to talk." Zatanna mumbled to Starfire.

"There is nothing we must say." Starfire said bitterly

"There is." Zatanna said irritated. She was handing Robin over to her without a fight and she was being rude about it.

"Go and speak with Robin." Starfire began to walk away but Zatanna grabbed her arm tightly

"We're not done talking." Zatanna said through gritted teeth.

Starfire's eyes glowed with anger "If you wish not to be destroyed you will let me go." She warned

"I'm trying to tell you something." Zatanna said holding on tighter.

Starfire clenched her fist "What do you want? To throw in my face he chose you?" Starfire's voice was louder than had hoped for… the other heroes in the room looked to face them.

"He didn't." Zatanna said sadly. Letting go of Starfire. "He chose you."

Starfire's eyes returned to normal. Her fist unclenched. "He…did?"

Zatanna sighed, "He did."

Starfire looked at Robin and blushed. "Oh…" She looked back at Zatanna "I'm sorry." She pulled Zatanna into a tight bear hug "I have been a total zworagfer. Please forgive me." The teens in the room gaped at the sight.

Beastboy walked into the room, saw Starfire and Zatanna hugging, and pinched himself. "Uh… dudes, what I miss?"

"Alright, alright." Zatanna had to laugh at her naïve-ness. Romantic rivals don't hug "You're crushing me."

"Sorry." Starfire smiled and let her go.

M'gann and Cyborg where in the kitchen sorting through what was edible. They hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. "No." Cyborg said throwing stuff out.

"No." M'gann sighed as she did the same. "Is there nothing we can eat?"

"I don't think so." Cyborg sighed. The two teens looked back at the other at the same time. The small kitchen seemed smaller now. All the time spent together had put the two in this situation before, but something about the smile he gave her invited her to break the moment. She floated up and right into his lips. Without thought, Cyborg's hands rose to her cheeks and her's to around his neck.

"M'gann-" Connor walked into the kitchen with Beastboy, and Wally. All three watched as Cyborg and Miss Martian jumped apart.

"It's not what you think." Miss Martian quickly defended. Super boy's face showed only horror and shock as he looked between the two. "Con-"

"Argh!" That was all the kriptonian let loose as he ran forward to attack Cyborg.

"Man, relax; I don't want to fight you. It was an accident!" Cyborg said as he kept dodging Superboy's punches.

Cyborg held both his fists "I can't believe I thought you were cool." Superboy muttered as he kicked Cyborg back and through the kitchen wall, right into the living room.

"Connor!" M'gann yelled aloud, using her telekinesis to hold him back from attacking Cyborg

"Little man, I tried to reason with you. But the minute you kick me through a wall…" Cyborg trailed off standing and beginning to walk back to where Miss Martian held Superboy

"Raven!" Beastboy called her name and the dark magician used her powers to hold Cyborg back

"Guys!" M'gann yelled. Both boys stopped struggling. "Superboy… it's not what you think." She said through their mental connection

"So your lips weren't crushed against his?" Superboy said aloud

"Yes. But not for the reasons you think." She mumbled aloud. He sighed angrily "Look, Cyborg and I have been spending a lot of time together… and I just felt comfortable around him. We just… it just happened." M'gann explained, "Tell him." She looked at Cyborg who Raven let go

"Doesn't mean anything." The half robot said before extending his hand towards the kriptonian "Truce."

Miss Martian let Connor go. He looked at her and through their mental connection said, "Why were you always with him?"

"You were always with Starfire… I just…" She replied mentally

Connor took Cyborg's hand. "Just…Don't kiss my girl, ever again." He warned

Cyborg smirked and held back a smart remark. "Okay." Artemis dragged out the word. "Let's go before the neighbors call the cops." She grinned

X

**Titan's Tower**

**July 11, 2011 10:42am**

The flight back to Jump was one filled with jokes on the fights and make-ups. The one quiet teen was Raven, yet that was not uncommon for her so she was left alone. Once at the tower the teens gathered around the living area for some loitering while Robin checked the monitors for any trouble while they were gone. Yet, as soon as they arrived, Raven left to her room. "What's her problem?" Terra asked aloud as the doors zoomed shut.

"I think you are." Artemis smirked as she walked past. Of course, as soon as they got there Terra was smothering Beastboy. Terra glared at Artemis. "You asked." The archer replied

"I'm going to my room." Terra informed angrily.

"Robin…?" Starfire floated to him, he was focusing on the computer, but upon the sound of her voice, he looked up.

"Yes Starfire?" He asked

"Would you please meet me on the roof tonight? At nine?" Starfire asked with a smile. Robin nodded and her smile turned into a grin "Zatanna, do you wish to do the painting of the nails?"

"Uh…" Zatanna looked around "Sure?"

"Artemis, Miss Martian would you like to join?" Starfire asked happily

"Sure. That sounds like fun." Miss Martian said kissing Connor on the cheek and standing to follow Star.

"Ah…" Artemis looked at Zatanna who looked at Wally and smirked back to her "Why not?" She shrugged and followed the Tamarenian out the room.

"Well, I guess it's just us guys." Beastboy declared

"Video Game war?" Wally offered

"You know it!" Beastboy ran towards the front of the room with Wally.

Cyborg sat on the other end of the couch with Super boy "I would've totally destroyed you if Raven hadn't interfered." Cyborg teased

"Please. You only would've had a shot if M'gann kept holding me back." Superboy stated

"Is that a challenge?" Cyborg asked with a grin

"Sure." Super boy stood

"Training room?" Cyborg asked and Super boy nodded. They headed to spar.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven meditated. She kept her eyes shut as she heard Terra's grumbling past her door. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She said louder.

"Relax. Her time will come." The smug male voice said from her window.

Raven's eyes jerked open and she stared directly into the mask of her ex-capturer "What are you doing here?" She said rising from her bed and standing ready to attack, "I'm not bound now."

"I've been thinking about our kiss." He said, Raven could detect the smirk in his tone, just like she could feel her cheeks become warm "And I see you have been too."

"What do you want with me?" She said becoming angry. Realizing her miniature loss of her control she sighed and returned her voice to its monotone regularity "What are you doing in my room? How did you even get in?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions." He teased

"I'm not helping you with Terra." Raven declared, "I may not get along with her but I won't betray her."

"That's very noble of you." Red X said as he sat on the open window ledge. So that's how he got in. "You won betray her… Although she betrayed you."

"You don't know anything about that." Raven said

"But I do. Everyone does. To tell the truth, you may not remember me but you saved me from her." He said

"What?" Raven asked confused

"Before I found the suit. I was just a regular person, who strolled a little too far from home. She made a building collapse and you stopped it from falling on my head… sure there where other people there. From then on, you became my favorite Titan." Raven blushed and returned her hands to her side. "But you're more than just a Titan. You're the girl that fought her evil nature, and you're the girl who puts her life in harms way for others. You're the beautiful raven… My beautiful sunshine." His smile was noticeable in his tone.

Raven looked at him confused "Beautiful…" She mumbled. Last time someone called her that, he used her to get out the book he was trapped in

"Yes." He mumbled as he confidently approached her. Raven knew she should've stopped him from getting any closer, but the moment seemed too perfect to ruin. Red X put one hand behind her, holding her by the small of her back- pulling her tightly against him. His other hand he used to run his fingers through her hair. With out thought, raven's hands rose to his face. She slowly removed the mask. Although the light was dim in her room, she could still see his face. It was beautifully sculpted, his eyes a powerful green. His lips pink. "Just tell me when you want to stop." Raven looked on as he smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his met around her back. Small things around the room began to float.

Suddenly a knock came on her door "Raven?" It was Starfire. Raven and Red X jerked apart. The things fell on the ground.

"Y-yeah?" Her voice came weak and her heart pounded

"We are doing the bonding. Come and join us!" Starfire sounded happy

"Umm… give me a minute." Raven said looking back at the boy who only smiled teasingly

"Okay. We are in my room." Starfire said as her footsteps died down.

"You need to go." Raven said shaking her head "What did I do?" She asked herself, putting a hand on her forehead "You're a-"

Raven was cut off by his lips. When he pulled back, he began to walk towards the window "I'll see you again." He winked and put his mask back on. After that, he jumped out the window and pressed his teleportation button. Raven sighed as she put up her hood and floated out to Starfire's room.

X

"That's a good color for you Starfire." Miss Martian said as she did Starfire's nails.

"Hey guys, look its Raven." Artemis said with a smile. Terra rolled her eyes and continued to look for a color amongst Starfire's humongous collection.

"Artemis, your nails look nice." Raven said and forced a smile "Terra… do you need some help?"

The conversations stopped. Everyone looked at Raven weirdly "Friend… is something wrong?" Starfire asked

"No… I can't be nice?" Raven asked retuning her voice to its uniformity

"Can you?" Artemis asked with a smirk

"Of…course you can." Zatanna said with a confused smile

"Never have been before." Terra stated

Raven sulked as she sat next to Miss Martian and Star "Its okay." Miss Martian said, "Artemis is just cranky because of the Wally thing." Zatanna said snickering

But before she could continue, a pillow hit her face "Wally thing?" Miss Martian asked

"That Jinx girl." Zatanna said

"Kid Flash had converted her. I think his abandonment changed her back." Raven shrugged

"Cyborg had a crush on her." Starfire said with a grin

Both M'gann and Artemis gaped at the new information. "What about the Superboy thing?" Starfire asked, "M'gann, you did not really believe me and him…?"

"I'm sorry!" M'gann put her hands over her face "I just…"

"Its whatever. I was thinking Beastboy liked Raven." Zatanna said

"What changed your mind?" Terra asked

"You. When you two started dating. If he liked Raven he wouldn't date you." Zatanna said "Other hand Artemis."

Terra looked at Raven "Raven, what color would you like?" Terra asked trying the whole 'being nice' approach again

"Blue." Raven said. Terra smiled and walked over to Star's counter.

"Zatanna… I wanted us to do this, so we would become friends." Starfire said as she gave M'gann her other hand. "I do not wish for us to keep fighting."

Zatanna sighed, but smiled "Yeah. Ditto."

"Happy endings all around." Artemis teased

"Not until you and Wally happens." Miss Martian teased causing the archer to blush

X

"You are so going down!" Wally yelled as Beastboy's ship shot at his

"Pshh… You would've thought." The green hero said as he continued to shoot. After a pause, he asked, "Dude, why didn't you come back?"

"What?" That cost him the game as Beastboy took the lead "Dude!"

"You helped with the injustice league, but never came back. Jinx turned evil again." Beastboy said

"Its… it's a long story." Wally sighed

"Make it short." Beastboy suggested

"Artemis." Wally mumbled

A/A/N

Hey guys! I know this is getting sorta lame, it just JY: Invasion ruined it for me… I can't even begin to fathom why they would change it. SuperMartian was perfect. And where is our beloved Spitfire? What happened with Robin and Zatanna? Is Batgirl going to intrude? And what the hell did Batman and them do! (Lol. I'm too curious too wait till Saturday.)

Okay now, whom do you prefer: Beastboy with Raven or Red X with Raven?

Jinx with KF or KF with Artemis?

That's the only couples I need decision with, others I got down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Metropolis City **

**August 23, 2008 7:56pm**

"What did he say?" Wally asked M'gann and Zatanna as they entered the common room of the young justice HQ where Wally, Connor, and Artemis sat uncomfortably waiting. All the heroes where in their civilian clothes.

"He doesn't know…" Zatanna sighed "He said Robin left a few days ago and hasn't called or anything." She walked over to the couch and sat next to Artemis, leaning back on the couch "All communications and tracers have been useless…seems like he's hacked them. And Batman isn't exactly helping us find him."

"He's too far out of range to contact him telepathically." M'gann stated. "I've tried."

Wally let out an exasperated sigh "Rob… man… where are you?"

"I just hope he's okay." Zatanna mumbled

**Jump City**

**August 23, 2008 8:00pm**

"No, wait, Starfire. STOP!" Robin called out, too late as the tower of boxes fell over him.

"Oops. I am sorry friend." She smiled sheepishly as she effortlessly removed the heavy boxes off the boy wonder

"Its fine…I've taken worse." He mumbled as he rubbed his arms "Just be careful next time okay? Cyborg's still not done building and this equipment might be important."

Starfire nodded. The door zoomed open "Boo-yah!" Cyborg exclaimed, "Finally got it to work." He grinned

Raven walked into the room with a parade of boxes behind her being levitated. The green shape shifter was also behind her as a gorilla carrying three boxes. "Dude, will this be enough stuff?" He asked a bit tired, hungry, and grumpy as he shifted back

"You want this tower to be good right?" Cyborg teased, "C'mon little man its not that bad."

"The Teen Titans." Raven said into the room catching everyone's attention.

"Huh?" Robin asked as they all turned to face her.

"We're in the paper. The Teen Titans." She held up the Jump city local newspaper.

"Sweet." Beastboy grinned as he ran over to check on his picture.

"I guess we have a name." Robin said taking the paper from Raven and looking at the picture. The reserved girl, Raven… Artemis. The joker, Beastboy…Wally. The caring one, Starfire…M'gann. The strong one, Cyborg…Connor. The leader, himself…Aqualad. All they were missing was Zatanna.

"Hey, how about we make the building in the shape of a T! Y'know, Teen Titans." Cyborg suggested

"That would be so cool!" Beastboy raved; the two got caught up in plans dragging Raven into the conversation.

"Are you alright Robin?" Starfire asked as she approached him

"I'm alive." He mumbled looking at her sparkling green eyes. He smiled before joining the others in conversation, a slightly confused Star following.

**Keystone City **

**September 7, 2008 6:30am**

Wally's alarm clock went off and he sighed in frustration before an arm lazily snaked out from under his covers to press the button. "Wally! First day of school. C'mon you don't wanna be late." His mother called out from outside his door.

Wally groaned "Five more minutes." He grumbled

"Wally!" She called again

"Alright, alright." He sighed jumping off the bed and dashing to make it. In his rush to do his morning routine he grabbed his phone and called his ride's number

"I'm sorry but the number you are trying to reach is not in service. Please dial again or try again later. Goodbye." The line clicked off.

Then it all came back to him. "Oh…right." He sighed removing the phone from his ear. "Guess I'll just catch a ride from M'gann…"

The speedster walked down the stairs quietly, waving at his parents who understood this look. "It'll be okay… Have a nice day son." His father smiled. Wally nodded & continued out the door as he dialed M'gann & Connor's house number, with any luck they would pick him up in the bioship that M'gann could morph to look like a car.

"Wally?" When M'gann answered, the tone of her voice told Wally Connor and her had the same realization this morning

"I need a ride." He said trying to keep his voice from cracking

"No problem…" She sighed, "We'll get you & Artemis on our way… Zatanna said she would meet us there."

Wally nodded although she couldn't see him and sat down on his doorstep "How is she?"

"I called her this morning to see if she wanted a ride… She sounded tired & worried…"

"It's been days… I know he can take care of himself but..." Wally looked down, and began to pluck a couple blades of grass growing from the cracks on the steps

"Yeah…we're all worried." M'gann's voice said

**Jump City**

**September 7, 2008 6:37 am**

Robin sighed as he walked into the living room; the giant glass screen gave him the most beautiful view of Jump City. He could see the school buses make their routes and a few of the students walking. He looked at the clock on the wall and smiled sadly, "And Wally would call now…"

"Robin? Man, what are you doing up so early?" Cyborg asked as he rubbed his eye stopping mid way to the kitchen

"Habit." Robin said not removing his eyes off the view, after the recent fight and make up he and Cyborg had, when they mastered the sonic boom, he knew he could trust the robotic teen enough to drop his guard

"School?" Cyborg asked continuing to walk to the kitchen. Robin nodded. "Ditto… You know, I don't even think Star, Rae & BB have seen a school and their plenty smart… well Star & Rae are." Cyborg smirked "You're pretty much a genius & whatever I don't know I can just download. I don't think we need it. Beastboy we can coach along. We couldn't save the day if we were in class."

Robin nodded and looked the clock once more. 'I would be riding with Wally & Kaldur to school now…' He thought and his heart ached for a second. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Well" Cyborg yawned, "I'll see you later." He walked back the way he came & exited to his room.

"Yeah…later." Robin mumbled turning from the glass & walked to his room as well.

**Metropolis City**

**November 24, 2008 8:37pm**

"Hey." M'gann greeted Artemis as she walked into the apartment dropping her key in place with the others.

"Hey. Already ate with my mom but…thought I'd stop by." Artemis smiled

"Yeah. Wally did the same." M'gann nodded towards the redhead who was stuffing his face "And he's eating again." She giggled

Artemis shook her head with a smirk before walking over to sit with Zatanna who was eating next to Wally, well…more like picking at her food. "Hey… Did you already eat?"

Zatanna looked up at the voice of her friend "Oh…uh…no. My father and I had another disagreement." She sighed

"Zatanna…." Artemis placed a hand on the girl's back "That's like me & my dad everyday." She tried to make a joke, and succeeded in making the girl smile

M'gann left Wally, Artemis & Zatanna in the living room and waked back into the kitchen to see Connor struggling with a bottle of apple cider.

"Need some help?" She smiled

"No." He said fighting against the cork. After an awkward time of watching him fail, he sighed, "I don't wanna break the bottle."

"It's fine…" She smiled opening the drawer and taking the corkscrew from it. She effortlessly opened the bottle and handed it back to him "Robin... always did that." She said her voice low.

Connor took her hand and led her to the living room where it was silent. They sat around the table; the only empty chair that would've belonged to the cackling youngest haunted their conversations.

**Jump City **

**November 24, 2008 8:39pm**

"Merry giving of the thanks!" Starfire giggled as Cyborg pulled out the large turkey from the oven.

"Uh…Star, it's Happy Thanksgiving." Robin corrected

"This is gonna be so good." The robotic teen grinned as he placed the turkey on the slender table.

"Don't you think that's a bit excessive?" Raven asked from behind a book

"You can never have too much turkey." Cyborg said as if offended

"Dude…" Beastboy said with a dramatic tear in eye, "I've been a turkey…that's so wrong."

Cyborg didn't respond as he served himself and began to eat, allowing the other to take their own food. Robin looked at the meal, and while well cooked, M'gann's seemed to over shadow it. Robin was interrupted from his thoughts by Starfire's voice, "Come friend, we shall consume the turkey!" She grinned and picked up some of the food with her fork, lifting it to Robin's lips.

"Its okay Star, I can feed my-" He was interrupted by her fork forcefully entering his mouth, slightly poking his tongue

"Ouch." He mumbled as she pulled the fork back. Everyone began to laugh, even the boy wonder.

**Metropolis City**

**December 24, 2008 11:49pm**

There they were again. The new team. 'The Justice'. Sitting at HQ watching TV as the reported was going over holiday cheer and junk. M'gann was leaned against Connor on the larger couch with Zatanna and Artemis on the other end of the couch, Wally spread across the other smaller side couch. "I'm gonna head home." Wally rose, sighing. "My parents want me to open presents with them."

M'gann nodded "I'm gonna go too… during the holidays my mother likes to get weepy." Artemis said following Wally out.

"Are you staying over Zatanna?" M'gann asked

"No… My dad is already mad at me. I don't need furious father after my head." She smiled heading for the door as well. The couple nodded goodbye to their teammate.

"The toy drive downtown is being sponsored by no one other than Wayne enterprises." The television said. Connor reached for the remote when the doorbell rang

"Maybe Wally forgot got something." M'gann offered as she got up to open the door. "Alright, what did you forget Wally?" She opened the door to reveal her uncle and Superman.

"No." She said closing the door in their faces.

"M'gann, please. We beg you to reconsider." Martian Man hunter said as he phased through the door turning the knob to allow Superman in.

"At least hear us out." Superman said

"We've said no to you a thousand times." She retaliated walking towards the living room where Connor was standing, fist clenched and frowning.

"What makes you think this time you'll get a different answer?" Connor asked

"We-" Superman began but was interrupted by Superboy

"I think you should go."

"M'gann-" her uncle began but she interrupted

"Goodbye." She used her telekinesis to open the door for them.

**Jump City**

**December 24, 2008 11:58pm**

"C'mon clock!" Beastboy said salivating; he wanted to tear through those presents ASAP!

"Beastboy relax…its only a few minutes." Robin teased as he leaned on the couch. Cyborg, drinking eggnog by the tree with Raven curled up on the other end of the couch. The only missing one from this picture was Star who was roaming around the tower searching for Silky.

Suddenly there was a scream, Star's. All four rose and dashed trough the door only to find the giggling Tamarenian on the ground being tickled by her pet. The other titan's sighed in relief at the false alarm and smiled as they returned to the living room, except for Robin who walked over to help Star get up. "Need some help Star?" He smiled as he took her hand, the girl rising fast causing the worm to jump up and land on Robin's head. She giggled and led the way to the living room. When the door zoomed open Star walked in and looked up, Robin, who was holding Silky, stopped "What?" He asked looking up. Hs face went beet red as he saw what they were all staring at. Mistletoe.

"You have to do it." Cyborg teased

"Yeah man. Mistletoe." Beastboy instigated

Robin sighed and lifted up Silky, putting his lips on the worm's head. The surprised worm let out a laugh, or what sounded like a laugh.

**Metropolis City**

**June 30, 2009 7:27pm**

It was a quiet day. A normal day for everyone, unknown to them their heroes were in mourning.

Artemis was carefully placing the lit candle in front of Kaldur's photos, M'gann and Zatanna cooked Kaldur's favorite foods, and Wally sampled them. Connor walked into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. "Connor?" M'gann called. There was no response. M'gann walked into the living room where Artemis was questioning Superboy's fuming expression. "What's wrong?"

"Tune in to channel five." He said walking over to the couch. Confused M'gann and Artemis did as told. Zatanna & Wally came out of the kitchen, their curiosity drawing them.

"And we are here in Steel City with none other than Titan's East. The newest team set up by the Teen Titans who apparently we just missed." The reporter gave the cameraperson an angry stare. She looked back to the Titan East team.

"I don't get it…" Wally said plainly. "Who are the Titans?"

"Doesn't matter. Look who's in the Titans East." Superboy nodded to the TV as the male in the blue leotard, with the dark eyes and jet-black hair, waved at the TV. "Calls himself Aqualad."

"He's the titan's problem." Wally said.

"C'mon…lets get back to Kaldur." M'gann said turning off the TV

**Jump City**

**June 30, 2009 7:22pm**

Robin looked out the window of the T-ship. They had gotten Cyborg back, after all of that mess with brother blood. He should be cheering like the rest of his team but…he couldn't. Today was the day. The day he messed up in so badly. It was his entire fault.

When they arrived to the tower, he went directly to his room. "Robin?" Starfire asked confused. They all knew he was going to his room to deal with newest obsession. Slade. What the titans didn't know was that… Trying to take Slade down was his outlet. When he was thinking about taking Slade down, his guilt wasn't suffocating him.

A/N

Okay, so I hope you people like this blast of the past chapter. The first year without Robin. The second year you can imagine. Originally, I wanted M'gann & CY together leading to Star & Superboy…so Rob would be with Zatanna and Beastboy would be with Raven. Wally was going to be with popular vote. However, after YJ: Invasion came out… I kinda lost motivation for this. HOW COULD THEY END THE SUPERMARTIAN SHIP? In addition, as Ryujin65 says, make her date an oversized flounder? It's cool if we do it, because…we're fans. But not them. No. Therefore, as a tribute to Miss M & Superboy this is a SuperMartian story. Which means Star is available for Rob… Then I remembered Jinx… Red X & Rae is too cute… it just got crazy. See, I like ALL the pairings. It's hard for me to decide. **Anyways, next chapter** I'll go more in depth in to things. Like why Wally never came back to Jump, what the IJL is up to, Batman will be involved, a little Cadmus chaos, Artemis Vs Jinx drama, Beastboy and Red X have a confrontation, Raven is placed in a…awkward situation, RobStar, SuperMartian, Zatanna and…someone ;) Terra… Terra I am not done deciding. Slade. Definitely Slade.

I feel productive! Slept 6hrs in total over the past 72hours and feel nothing. Well…umm… I promise to start writing tomorrow, and update ASAP.

Oh, AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR IDEAS. REALLY INSPIRED ME. A LOT OF GREAT IDEAS. Wonder why there aren't more fanfics with the ideas you guys have.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

**Titan's Tower**

**July 11, 2011 7:00pm**

"I am kinda hungry." Kid Flash stated as he raided the fridge

"Let's go out for Pizza." Beastboy offered

Suddenly the alarm went off "It'll have to wait." Robin stated as he stood from the computer monitor. "Trouble."

**Jump City Jewels**

**July 11, 2011 7:17pm**

The girl in the cat costume walked out of the jewelry store purring with enthusiasm at her mark. Suddenly a force pushed her back and she dropped all of her loot. "Hey!" She growled

"I think you're in the wrong city." Raven said as she floated in with Zatanna, Starfire, and Miss Martian

"And those are not yours." Starfire said eyes glowing green.

Behind them Robin, Cyborg, and Superboy came in their motor vehicles "So we suggest you put them back." Terra said from a floating rock behind the Star. Kid Flash and Beastboy under her.

"Now." Robin added as he jumped off his bike.

"Ah…" The girl looked on surprised "Crap." She dropped her prize, yet grabbed a pearl necklace, and dashed back and into the alley, jumping between the walls until she was on the roof.

"Why do they always run?" Kid Flash mocked as he ran over and beat her to the punch "Going somewhere?" The girl panicked and jumped back running in the other direction

"I don't think so." Raven said using her magic to use a car as a barrier between the girl and her exit.

Starfire and Miss Martian stood on the other side "You're out numbered." Zatanna mocked as she used her magic to use the very pearl necklace to handcuff the girl.

"Well…that was easy." Beastboy said dissatisfied with the speed of the completion of this 'mission'.

Soon the cops where taking the girl to jail in cuffs and the teams where enjoying some pizza. "I wonder…where did she come from?" Cyborg asked aloud

"Yes. I was sure we froze all of the evil in Paris," Starfire stated

"Maybe Jinx unfroze her." Beastboy stated

"Jinx wouldn't do that." Kid Flash interrupted

"Didn't she do that for her friends?" Artemis asked a bit ticked

"Doesn't matter, she didn't look like anyone we fought before." Raven stated

"New villain?" Superboy asked Robin

"Possibly…" Robin replied looking around the table. "This means, there's more where she came from."

X

**Titan's tower**

**July 11, 2011 7:43 pm**

At the dissatisfaction of the mission, the group returned home. Kid Flash left for a run, Artemis and Zatanna disappeared, Starfire remained back with Cyborg and Superboy at the training room. Robin was at the computer monitors, Terra and Raven in their separate rooms. Miss Martian was in the kitchen pondering tonight's dinner when Beastboy walked in. "It's been a while… huh Gar?" She smiled not looking up from her recipe book.

Beastboy stopped walking and sighed "Yeah…a while." He mumbled lowly. Since she had showed up, he had recognized his 'blood' sister; he did not have the chance to confront her until now.

"Garfield, you don't need to pretend with me." Miss Martian said as she looked up, beckoning him towards her. "Why are you acting like this? You know Robin's past. You saw us working together."

"M'gann…" He sighed walking towards her "I'm a Titan. Batman rejected me for the YJ. He said I was too young… so I moved on. And so did Robin. Maybe for other reasons…but he did."

"Why do you pretend like you don't know?" M'gann said a bit hurt

Beastboy put an arm on her shoulder "I'm sorry… It's the only way to cope." He mumbled "If I pretend my…mother never existed, it doesn't hurt as bad."

M'gann sighed and turned back to her recipe book. "Gar…What have you been doing with yourself?"

"After I ran away from you, I joined the doom patrol. Learned from them. Joined the titans." Beastboy said with an uncharacteristic serious face.

After a pause M'gann turned and face him, with a smile she said, "I missed you." Beastboy's expression softened "Soup or Salad?"

"Huh?" Beastboy asked confused

"Vegetarian side choices. You're still a vegetarian right?" She smiled sweetly. And with that, the topic changed to food, their conversation keeping them from realizing the boy wonder had left the room.

X

**Titan's tower**

**July 11, 2011 8:11 pm**

"Beastboy…?" Terra asked as she opened her door, only to be greeted by Raven. "Oh."

"Hi." The dark magician said

"Hello…" Terra said awkwardly

"Look, I know you think I don't like you…but…I don't want you dead. Slade is tracking you and hired Red X to kill you." Raven stated

"I know." Terra said surprising Raven.

"What?" Raven asked confused

"That's why I came here. There was no place else I knew Red X would keep away." Terra informed. Raven nodded and turned around to walk away "Thanks. For telling me."

Raven stopped "You're welcome." She said as she continued to walk.

"That was really cute." Red X said as he leaned against the wall, in plain sight.

"You don't learn." Raven's eyes glowed and dark magic rings appeared around Red X "I'm not a traitor."

"Of course not sunshine." He chuckled

"Stop calling me that." She said

"Raven?" Terra said as she opened her door to the noise.

"You didn't seem to mind before. Y'know when I kissed you." He mocked

"Kissed you?" Robin asked as he turned the corner.

**Jump City**

**July 11, 2011 8:15 pm**

"You're following me." Kid Flash said loudly looking up and around, until his eyes landed on the pink haired witch girl. "Why?"

"You wanted to talk to me." She replied calmly, not bothering to move from her place. "That's the message you sent me with Gizmo & Mammoth by locking them up tonight."

"They're not good for you." He stated looking up at the building she was standing on, planning how he could get to her before she could use her powers. He was fast. However, not that fast.

"And you were?" She spat out, visibly angering.

"They were holding up a grocery store. Not the brightest guys if you ask me."

"But that doesn't matter." She said, "I'll just break them out later." She interrupted before he spoke

"Jump does have a terrible criminal system." He muttered. "Jinx, let me help you." He said pleading taking one-step forward, to see her eyes glow and the ground before him crack.

"Don't get any closer." She said angrily. "I don't need your kind of help. I don't need to trust you again… Second chances never matter, people never change." She mumbled the last part as her eyes returned to normal.

"I know I have no excuse. I had to go… I'm sorry for not coming back." He sighed, "I thought you'd be fine. That you didn't need me."

"Didn't need you?" She growled eyes glowing again as the ground beneath Kid Flash began to crumble. "You're the only reason I am not frozen in Paris along with the others. The reason I, actually, did good guy stuff."

Kid Flash zoomed around to avoid falling into the pit that followed him. "I'm sorry! Killing me inst going to solve anything. And neither did going back to crime." He called back jumping off a building's wall and running up the side, a few buildings from her.

"Stop trying to fix me!" She exclaimed launching bad luck waves towards Kid Flash. All of a sudden, a green arrow pierced the night sky and landed before Jinx releasing a net that entangled her in it.

"Leave him alone!" Artemis' voice was heard as Zatanna lowered her on the roof near KF.

"You really think this is gonna stop me?" Jinxed mused as she used a bad luck wave to tear the net. "I'm not quite done giving him a piece of my mind." She quickly rose to her feet.

"Should I inform the others?" Zatanna asked, but her voice fell on deaf ears as the other three remained locked in their stare down. Artemis and Jinx's stare down actually, Kid Flash was just silently watching.

"I think you are." Artemis said breaking the silence as she loaded her arrows. "And you've been really testing my patience lately. I suggest you walk before I change my mind about it." Her jaw was set and her fingers lightly drummed on her bow.

"You're….letting her go?" Kid Flash asked amazed

"I am." Artemis replied softly

"Artemis…You are?" Zatanna asked raising a brow

"I am." Artemis repeated. "Just walk away."

"You're…Artemis." Jinx said blankly before looking back at Kid Flash. "She's who you left for."

*Flashback :D*

**Jump City **

**December 12, 2010 9:31pm**

"So… Are you gonna be okay?" Kid Flash asked as he walked Jinx home, well her old…headquarters. The one that had still not been re-built after his shenanigans.

"Yeah." Jinx smiled as they reached her door. "You know…I don't say this a lot. But…thank you."

"For what? Gracing you with my amazing good looks?" He teased

"Oy." She rolled her eyes.

"For giving you the shot at Madam Rouge?" He asked with a smile.

"That. And for…for believing in me. Even after I betrayed you." She looked down at her feet.

"People can change." He said seriously, as he used one of his hands to tilt her face to his, by the chin. "And I know you're better than that." He began to lean in as her face pinked and her eyes closed. "You're smart and strong…and fierce…and beauti-" Just as his lips were about to press to hers, his comm buzzed. He sighed before moving back. "Kid. How can I help you?" He said sarcastically watching Jinx slowly open her eyes to see him holding the earpiece "What?" He asked shocked. "I'm on my way." He clicked the earpiece and looked back at Jinx. "I have to go… are you going to be fine?" Jinx nodded with a slight smile. "I'll see you around." He said before dashing away.

"Bye." She sighed with a dreamy smile before turning to open the door to the messy HQ.

When Kid Flash finally made it to the canyon that was a few miles away, the bioship was still nowhere to be seen. "What happened?" He asked in whisper Zatanna as he stared horrified at Artemis' limp body. She was unresponsive.

"Doesn't matter now. Go!" She nudged him as a tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't lose another friend.

Kid Flash nodded as he picked up her body and ran to the nearest hospital. "C'mon Arty." He whispered to her as he dodged traffic. "You have to be okay… Kaldur…Dick…and now you? No. You have to be strong." He whispered holding back tears. When he dashed into the hospital, screaming out for help, he looked down to face the blond archer in his arms his will breaking as his tears flowed.

A/A/N

Hey guys! I'm sorry this chappie might've been a disappointment. I didn't get to the stuff I wanted to…but I needed to put this in. Next chapter I promise I will do the stuff I wanted to. Mhm… Finx or Spitfire…


	14. Chapter 14

Titans Vs Justice ch14

**Titan's tower**

**July 11, 2011 8:15 pm**

"Raven, what does he mean by kissed you?" Robin asked as he watched the dark magician blush

"C'mon sunshine. Tell your little team mates about us." Red X teased

"There is no 'us'." She growled tightening the rings around him.

"I knew there was something off about you. " Robin mumbled "I could feel it."

"This is insane." Terra said "What kinda bad guy kisses his enemy?"

"Actually Blondie, I'm not such a bad guy. Once you get to know me." His hand managed to press his pocket and he teleported out of the rings running towards Terra.

"Ah!" She exclaimed as a wall of earth blocked his path.

"Leave her alone!" Raven said as a giant raven's claw emerged from her cloak to attack X.

"What the…?" Superboy asked as the room shook a bit, this distraction the opportunity Starfire needed to land a punch on his stomach

"Terra." Cyborg said holding out his hand to help Superboy up.

"We must go see." Starfire said, her feet touching the ground.

"What was that?" Miss Martian asked as some dishes banged against the others.

"Terra." Beast Boy sighed running out the room and followed by M'gann, he hopped that when they arrived they didn't find Raven and Terra fighting.

**Jump City**

**July 11, 2011 8:30 pm**

Artemis remained stoic, slightly lagging her bow, yet very ready to shoot her arrows. At this point, she was the only one in fighting stance. "She was going to die." Kid Flash said standing by Artemis' side. "Jinx, please listen to me-"

"I'm really getting tired of hearing you." Jinx interrupted bitterly looking from the archer to the speedster.

"Then go. Bye! She's giving you the chance." Zatanna said shaking her head "What are you waiting for?"

*FLASHBACK*

"What happened?" Miss Martian came in running, Superboy and Zatanna after her. "How is she?"

Kid Flash sighed, "She's fine… The doctor said I was lucky to bring her in when I did." He looked over to Zatanna and asked, "What happened?"

"We…we where fighting Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, they were stealing that thingy in the research center at the canyon… The out of nowhere this airship came and dropped off more…of them… I'm fighting as hard as I can, then I hear Artemis scream. Poison Ivy's plant had pierced her skin… I couldn't do anything… I panicked. She was poisoned."

Kid Flash nodded before looking at the approaching doctor. "Your team mate is stable. She will need a few days of recovery… so I don't suggest she go on any missions… However, she's stable enough now to visit. You can go and see her if you'd like."

Miss Martian nodded as she led Zatanna to the info desk to ask about Artemis' new room. "Do you think they informed the league?" Kid Flash asked Superboy as they followed the girls.

"I don't doubt it." Superboy mumbled. When the four walked into the archer's room, she was awake lying on the bed.

"Hey." She smiled. The sight of one of their team mates like that broke their spirits and all, even Superboy, walked over to her side and hugged her. "Okay. Okay." Artemis laughed.

"The doctor said you can't go on missions for a while." Zatanna said brushing Artemis' hair, even when the others pulled away she remained by the girl's side.

"What?" Artemis said trying to sit up, but Zatanna pushed her down.

"No working for a while. Take it easy." Miss Martian said sitting at the foot of Artemis' bed. Superboy turned on the TV searching for the news channel.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Artemis asked.

"We have to go." Superboy interrupted as the news channel showed the airship Zatanna was talking about was unloading its villains in Metropolis. Artemis nodded trying to rise, and again was pushed down, this time by Kid Flash.

"You guys go. I'll take Arty home." Kid Flash said seriously. "I'll meet you there."

Everyone nodded smiling at Artemis before quickly exiting. "I don't need a babysitter." Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"And we don't need you sticking around here too long. Docs might figure out who you are and your mom might worry." He picked her up; bridal style "Put your arms around me." He mumbled walking towards the door. Artemis grumbled something but complied. "Hold on." He said before running out the door, the hospital and down the streets of the city making his way to Gotham.

*Regular time*

Artemis pulled the arrow back "Time's up." She let go of the thing and watched as Jinx cartwheeled out its path.

"Artemis what are you doing?" Kid Flash asked reaching out to grab her, but Zatanna mumbled something that made a glass dome appear over him, holding him back.

"Hold on…lets see what happens." Zatanna mumbled, as Kid Flash looked at her confused, he quickly turned back to the fight to see Jinx's eyes glowing pink and her hands moving forwards, causing the ground under Artemis to give in, but the blond archer jumped out of the way launching a barrage of arrows the witch's way.

"It's a matter of time before you run out of arrows!" Jinx exclaimed as she caused some of Artemis' arrows to return at her. Artemis responded by shifting her bow into its bladed mode and running towards the witch.

Jinx responded by shooting her arms forwards, pink magic flowing from her fingers and towards Artemis. Artemis tripped herself, sliding on the roof, dodging and going in between Jinx's legs, kicking the back of her knees and making her fall kneeling. With a turn and a swift kick, Artemis sent Jinx's body rolling across from her. She returned her bow and loaded three arrows to shoot at Jinx. The witch growled as she held her side with one hand and used the other to send bad luck Artemis' way. The arrows reflected, but the archer dropped and rolled out of their way raising back up to shoot three more arrows her way. "I can do this all night." Artemis spat as she continued her barrage of arrows.

"So. Can. I." Jinx said quickly rising and twirling out of the way of the arrows.

"Let's see you dodge this one." Artemis said loading and shooting a single green and white laced arrow.

"Is that supposed to be a challenge?" Jinx mocked moving to the side. "Is the best you got?" She smirked running forwards.

Artemis lowered her bow and smirked back. "You don't pay much attention, do you?" She asked.

The witch stopped in her tracks "Huh?" She asked confused before looking the direction of Artemis' stare, to see the green and white laced arrow returning and running right into her, causing a small-and painful for Jinx- explosion.

"I win." Artemis mumbled, placing her bow back on her back as the witch fell to the ground.

"Jinx." Kid Flash mumbled as the dome Zatanna placed on him disappeared.

**Jump City**

**July 11, 2011 8:35 pm**

"And the Titans don't know?" The green villainess asked the monochrome masked man.

"I'm sure my message will get to them tonight." Slade told the screen where Poison Ivy's face was. "Red X has always been a great messenger."

"Is he involved?" She asked slowly

"No. He isn't someone we can trust." Slade said hands behind his back.

"Very well. We will arrive in Jump tomorrow. I hope this partnership will be fruitful for us both." She smiled before the screen went blank.

"It will." Slade said to the empty room. "It will."

**Titan's Tower**

**July 11, 2011 8:37 pm**

"You don't understand." Red X said as he rose from the floor, Raven glared his direction as she stood in his way. "I don't want to-"

"Enough talking!" Raven exclaimed as she sent the raven's claw to attack again. Red X managed to click his teleportation button this time and dodges, teleporting to behind Terra pulling her against him, a sharp red star in his hands and at her throat.

"Easy there sunshine. Its not what you think. I'm just here to fix something." He said as he brushed some of Terra's hair from her neck.

"What are you doing?" Beast boy asked as he and Miss Martian made it to the hallway.

"Easy." Red X said with amusement

Red X felt around Terra's neck confusing and enraging some. "What are you doing to friend Terra?" Starfire asked more confused than angry as her, Superboy and Cyborg made it.

"Here it is." X laughed as he pulled on something, causing Terra to ouch. The others stared confused as X threw a small blinking object to the ground before them. "It's a tracker. If Slade's not gonna pay me, he's not gonna get the girl." He pushed Terra forwards raising his hands up in mock surrender. "I have nothing to do with the stingy."

"That's doest excuse you from breaking into the tower, kidnapping Raven and feeling up my girlfriend." Beastboy said angrily- surprising even himself.

"Of course not." X laughed before saluting Raven. "Later sunshine." He reached for his belt as everyone ran forwards to stop him- too late as he disappeared before their eyes.

A/A/N

Not proud of this… took me only a few minutes… but I HAD to writes this part. It was bugging me.


	15. Chapter 15

Titan's Tower  
>July 11, 2012 9:03pm<p>

"Robin?" Starfire's soft voice called into the darkness. She steeped forwards, the warm summer wind caressing her face like a long lost lover.  
>"Over here." Robin's voice replied. From where Starfire stood, the roof access door, she was able to see Robin's silhouette as he sat at the edge of the tower roof.<br>"You came." She smiled softly, approaching his figure.  
>"You asked me to."<br>"I wish to..." Starfire stopped in her tracks, facing down in shame "apologize."  
>"Star-"<br>"No Robin. Allow me." She sighed. "I was very much preoccupied with my own emotions and I did not consider how you were impacted. How difficult it must be to have your past shoved in your face all if a sudden. We," she shook her head sadly, "I did not make it easier."  
>Robin stood from his place, "It wasn't fair for me to allow myself to be confused..." He approached Starfire; and once before her, he placed a gloved hand on her exposed shoulder. "I should've had better control. Never... I should've never allowed it to escalate this far."<br>"Robin." Starfire smiled weakly, her green eyes making contact with his masked ones, "No more apologies. It is all better now. We are friends once again...and perhaps.." She looked down, blushing as he connected their hands. "We may resume to be..."  
>"More," he asked softly. A soft blush adorning his own face. Coincidentally both looked up at each other at the same time. "Starfire," Robin spoke as if asking permission.<br>"Robin," Starfire replied. And with a snail's speed, both leaned forth...and soon Robin's lips were pressed against Starfire's. Their arms rising to wrap around the other in acceptance and understanding. And most importantly, forgiveness.

Titan's Tower  
>July 11, 2011 9:05pm<p>

"I don't understand." M'gann stated simply, clasping her hands together as she sat on the kitchen table. Connor leaned by her side, his arms crossed.  
>"Are we still on this?" Cyborg asked from the couch. "I'd think Raven and Red X would be our topic now." He was innocently teasing but that didn't stop Raven from blushing an unnatural shade of red.<br>The dark magician glared at the cyborg before defending, "There is no Raven and Red X. HE kissed ME." And even though she said the words she couldn't help but feel as her cheeks burned hotter. Instinctively, Raven lifted her cloak hood and buried herself deeper into he couch. Goddamned Red X... And these idiots and their jokes. Didn't they know he was a villain? Or well. Whatever he was. And she was a hero. And she tried hard to keep it that way. She wouldn't let some green eyed, soft lipped, charmer change that. But why couldn't she get his words out of her head? And why couldn't she get his kiss out of her head? Was she actually into him..? Even she had to admit his persistence and subtlety are...sexy. Raven shook away the thoughts, scolding herself for thinking such things. She instead forced herself to pay attention to the topic at hand.  
>"Why would Slade go through all the trouble, only to let it fail, if he has the resources?" M'gann continued<br>"I don't know about you, but I'm glad to not have to run and hide anymore." Terra stated pointing at her chest with her thumb.  
>"And we're glad you're safe but-" M'gann began only to be interrupted by Connor,<br>"It just doesn't add up."  
>"Slade suddenly giving up his apprentice...after everything. She's right. That doesn't add up." Raven pointed out from her place on the couch. "Slade isn't one to quit. Even a losing battle." Terra faced the ground. She knew Raven was alluding to the time Slade forced Terra to fight the Titans. And while outnumbered.<br>"So. What are you saying?" BeastBoy asked from beside Terra  
>"Maybe he want trying to capture her." Connor proposed<br>And Terra scoffed, "You say that because you weren't forced to fight armed robots mid Spanish class."  
>"He knew you'd come to the Titans. Maybe he figured they wouldn't trust you. And take you down themselves. Maybe he figured they would. And... What if...what if it was a warning." M'gann thought aloud<br>"Something to instill fear?" Cyborg asked with confusion "that's he's coming?"  
>"Something he learned from Trigon." Raven stated her observation simply.<br>"What ever it is, it seems he had an ulterior motive." M'gann mumbled. "If we're right..."  
>"We better inform Robin." Connor finished for her. "Because this isn't the end."<p>

Undisclosed Location - Jump City

July 11, 2011 9:13pm

"No my dear children. It's just the beginning." The darkness engulfed figure responded to the screen.  
>"I see you've kept your side of the bargain so far." A female voice cut through the silence<br>"Always." The man replied, slowly turning to face the green villainess who spoke, behind her followed two others. A woman and what seemed to be her servant.  
>"Our partners will be keeping the Justice League busy soon. And we shall be free to make our move." The crowned woman spoke.<br>"A summit has been called to order for tomorrow to tie any loose ends. And then. When the chaos begins, we may proceed as planned." Poison Ivy smiled at the man who only nodded. "Jump City shall fall. The Titans will be under our control. And the world shall be ours."  
>"All thanks to this." Queen Bee smirked as she nonchalantly faced her subordinate Simon. On cue, his arms rose and he revealed a pink colored amulet. "This will amplify Simon's telekenetic powers. With this... Not even Martian Manhunter will be able to slip out of our mind control."<br>"Everything is falling into place." Poison Ivy said almost gleefully, in her hands she cradled a rose.  
>All four adults in the room faced the screen with the teens once more. "Red X did not even realize he carried a nano bug with him. As its undetectable even by the cyborg's technology, we have 24-hour visual of the Titans and their plans. As we speak, the bug is hacking their camera system." Queen Bee chuckled<br>"This is almost too easy." Slade stated.

Titan's Tower  
>July 11, 2011 9:15pm<p>

The two girls had ridden in silence. Once Zatanna released Kid Flash, his first response was to run off to Jinx's side, making sure she was alright. And it seemed she was. Nothing more than a few bad bruises and scratches and cuts. Maybe a minor concussion. Nothing a villain wasn't used to. "Let's go." Artemis mumbled, walking past Zatanna in the opposite way of KF.  
>"Art-"<br>"I'm tired." Artemis stated simply, interrupting Zatanna. And as a best friend, Zatanna understood the gravity of her words. Artemis wasn't just physically tired, she was tired of watching Kid Flash run after the witch girl.  
>And so they returned to the tower. Once there, they were surprised to find the block if earth (left behind from Terra's previous outburst) in the middle of the hall. The two threw each other curious looks before heading towards the living area, where they found everyone but Starfire and Robin. And Kid Flash of course. "Hey." Zatanna greeted awkwardly.<br>"What's going on?" Artemis asked in the same tone  
>"We were delivered a warning message." Connor replied<br>"By who?" Zatanna asked curiously  
>"Red X broke into the tower. We're assuming to indirectly let us know Slade's alive and ready." Cyborg informed<br>"Well. What about the injustice league coming to Jump?" Artemis asked  
>"Do you think they're working together?" Zatanna approached the table<br>"It's a possibility we can't rule out." M'gann responded  
>"Thing are about to get interesting." Cyborg sighed, half teasing before he rose from the couch.<br>And indeed they are.

Jump City  
>July 11, 2011 9:26pm<p>

"Why are you doing this?"  
>"Because. If I take you to the hospital, you'll get locked up again...and I can't just leave you on the ground."<br>"Why do you care?"  
>Silence.<br>"Why don't you just leave again?! And this time don't come back." Her words didn't sting him. Maybe because he knew, or he though he knew, she didn't mean them...or maybe because his mind still raced with thoughts of the blonde archer, her motives for harming the girl he now carried in his arms and the evaluations of his own feelings.  
>"Stop struggling. You're going to hurt yourself worse." Kid Flash sighed. He didn't dare face the girl in his arms. Instead he continued to walk towards the seemingly abandoned Hive-Five HQ. He however didn't have to face her to know what she was doing. By the way her finger nails dug into his back, from the arm she had around his shoulders and the way she attempted to squirm from his touch, he could tell. She was definitely scowling. If not glaring.<br>The few bad bruises and cuts she had received had hurt her more than Jinx was willing to admit. And she was secretly glad that she didn't have to walk. She, however, didn't enjoy the contact between her and Kid Flash. She had had enough abandonment to last a life time... She didn't need it from the guy she had begun to fall for. And so she instantly went defensive. She didn't as much hate him as she hated herself for allowing him to get so close. But like the bad little girl she was, Jinx let go by returning to her ways. It was fun playing hero while it lasted... But she was bad luck. And the first part of that is "bad". Once at the door, Kid Flash stopped. Hesitating. "What? Aren't you gonna leave me here?" Alone? Again? She wanted to add but bit her tongue. She loathed him. She couldn't show weakness.  
>"I believe you're so much better than this." Kid Flash suddenly stated seriously<br>"Here we go." Jinx rolled her eyes  
>"But you don't." Kid Flash kicked open the door before placing her down by it. "And that's what matters."<br>A visibly confused Jinx only said, "Huh?"  
>"It doesn't matter what I believe. Because you're going to do what you want. And I have to let you. You make your own choices. I have to stop making excuses for you. And letting you go...and...and everything. It needs to stop." Taking a step back, Kid Flash eyed the area and shook his head. He remembered his conversation with Beastboy at that moment and his words...'People change' and and thats when he realized they did. With a sigh he added, "I'm done blaming myself." Jinx instantly frowned, mouth open and ready to argue but KF stopped her. "If you want to be a criminal...I will treat you like a criminal." And without another word, he took another step back. And then another. "Next time I see you..." He faced the ground, "you'll just be another criminal." Jinx's angry growl echoed in the silent street and with one hand on her bruised rib cage, she stumbled forwards. Her free arm stretched forwards and she launched a wave of pale pink light his direction. But by the time the wave hit the ground he stood on, Kid Flash was gone.<p>

A/N

I bet I just pissed off a bunch of Flinx fans. Oops.  
>Don't worry. This isn't the last you'll see of her. I've plans.<br>Yes. I've returned from my extended hiatus with this chapter. So. Here.  
>I've found new motivation for this. And I've got an ending in mind and all. Maybe five chapters tops. So yeah. I apologize for the absence.<br>I actually liked this chapter. Took me two days to think it through. So feel free to review/comment. Fave/alert. Have a nice day.  
>Btw I'm writing from my iPod, so... I apologize for any formatting issues.<br>I'm going to start writing the next chapter as soon as possible. I've things to figure out.  
>Spoiler alert: The Summit.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Undisclosed location  
>July 12, 2012 8:13pm<p>

"Silence. How it irks me. Peace. How it bores me."

"We shall soon begin."

The man's fist tightened a bit at the word soon. He was used to doin things his way, at his pace. He was ready to attack. But his partners were not. Slade wasn't an impulsive fellow, but he wasn't one to to waste time either. Not when he had all the cards. And a purpose. And oh, he had a purpose. His purpose..? Revenge? Partly. Terra had a lesson to learn, as well as Robin. And the Titans. The other part? Benefit..? He wanted control over Jump City...a trophy. The one he had not been able to acquire because of the Teen Titans. And in all honesty, control over the world didn't sound too shabby either... And with the IJL throwing in control over Robin, Terra and the Titans, it was... Perfect. The scheme. The plan. Flawless. But sitting around idly...waiting... Slade wasn't a fan of it. "Savage's command should've come by now." He rose from the chair he was sitting in, "We're moving ahead."

"What if complications should arise?" The green villainess argued

"No complications will arise. Besides, with the Teen Titans and the young Justice under our control, if any complications should happen to come... We'd be equipped enough to handle it."

"I say we wait." The crowned woman spoke, but her alluring speech did not enthrall the man who seemed only to desire destruction.

"I am in control of this part if our operation. And I say, we mobilize." And without another word, the man walked towards the large muted screen. His eyes narrowed the the blonde figure before he gently placed his finger on an intercom button, "Show time."

Those two words were followed by silence. A creeping silence that was finally broken by the sounds of a city in uproar.  
>Somewhere out there, Mumbo Jumbo had released elephants from his hat to stampede the Jump City streets. Dr. Light blasted doors off buildings and shops. Control Freak summoned horror movie monsters to terrorize the already petrified civilians. It seemed as if every villain had decided to coordinate an attack at once.<p>

Punk Rocket's guitar shattered windows left and right, winged villainnesses swarmed the air, Plasma's goop monsters ran rampant.  
>It was a if the entire city had plunged into chaos...and who better to spectate the chaos than The Lord of it? Klarion the Witch boy happily watched the chaotic scene unfold from a distance. His lips contorted into a wicked grin as he petted Teekel, "Beautiful."<p>

Titan's Tower  
>July 12, 2012 8:14pm<p>

There wasn't even a second interval. The instant that the first alarm went off, the Tower began to alert. All eyes jerked to the door where Robin zoomed in with Starfire at his heels. The two were already on their way when the heard the alarms. "Cyborg. Report!" Robin 's command was second nature.

"It's... The entire city is under attack." The half machine man spoke, his fingers furiously typing at computer keys.

"By who?" Starfire asked with concern

"Everyone." The cyborg replied. He pulled up a street cam where they all saw Johnny Ransom riding his bike through the street, setting buildings ablaze. His dog thrashing about. Killer Moth's bugs swarming close behind.

Another street was terrorized by Adonis and...was that... The hive five? "But where's the witch?" Zatanna asked scanning the screen for the pink haired witch.  
>And at that question, eyes landed on KF. He only remained facing the screen.<p>

"Look!" Raven pointed out the large crystal windows with a slight gasp. Her eyes wide with disbelief and horror.

In the distance, the young heroes could see Jump City. Buildings falling. They could hear the terrorized screams. Smell the burning city. The group gawked in horrified awe, "It's..." Robin mumbled

Undisclosed location  
>July 12, 2012 8:16pm<p>

"Wonderful. Just wonderful." The amusement in his tone was plainly obvious.

The two women in the room silently alternating between watching the screen of the destruction an the screen with the heroes' reaction. After a few seconds of smirking at the screens, Poison Ivy spoke into her own comm "Move out."

And anarchy truly began.

Blimps an airships seemed to appear out of nowhere thank to Circ's magic. From here Jump City's newest attackers emerged. Killer Frost, Icicle Jr, the Danger Twins. Villain on villain seemed to rain from the sky. Each new face overjoyed to bring Jump City fear and pain.

Titan's Tower  
>July 12, 2012 8:19pm<p>

Meanwhile our Young Heroes remained frozen with shock.  
>Robin was the first to snap to. Cursing himself for allowing the sight to enthrall him, he began to run learns the door. "Titans! Trouble!"<p>

It was all second nature. In time of crisis we all revert to our natural instincts and that's what the Titans did. Each rushing after their leader. The Young Justice wasn't far behind. Though they were missing a teammate, this young group wasn't one to spectate.  
>And so the young heroes armed and readied, heading towards the burning city.<p>

Undisclosed location  
>July 12, 2012 8:21pm<p>

"If that doesn't get their attention..." Queen Bee smirked, admiring her fingernails as she spoke

"Nothing will." Poison Ivy finished for her.

"Spectacular. Truly. Just...wonderful." The male voice stated.

"Let's move into place. The performance will soon begin." Ivy grinned, in her palms a beautiful belladonna flower.

The other two nodded. "Psimon* is already in place." Bee informed

"Any word from savage?" Ivy asked the monochrome masked man who shook his head. "That's very strange."

"Our priority is no longer Savage's command. Thanks to Mr. Wilson the attack has begun... our priority is the city. And the children." Queen Bee stated, there was a hint of annoyance to her voice but it was masked by the huskiness of her tone. "Come. It's time."

A/N

So? I kinda liked this one. It's a teaser on what's to come. Can you imagine it? Things are about to her bumpy...Heh. I'm going to use a bunch of the show to keep it in line, just so you know.

Slade...it's going to get fun. And I've not forgotten about Deathstroke. If you want to know how I'll work that out...Just pay attention to Queen Bee.

*Thank you for correcting my misspelling Psimon. Just like a while back with M'gann. Every little bit helps.

OH. And once again, this was typed on my iPod. Sorry if any formatting issues interfere with your reading experience... Next chapter's... within this week or next. This is almost through. Three/four chapters maybe.


	17. Chapter 17

Santa Prisca

July 12, 2012 8:20pm

"I believe that was fairly ruthless father," The brown-skinned Atlantean muttered, as his eyes narrowed at the unconscious man, "I hope it made you proud."

Although the masked crusader made no sound as he approached, the Atlantean made note of his presence. It was his job to be aware of his surroundings… that's how you survive. "I had hoped to end this tonight. But Savage has gotten away with Klarion." The Atlantean's eyes remained on the limp, yet still breathing, figure of his unconscious father. "Luther and Queen Bee never showed. And even Ra's Al-"

"Kaldur… You've won." The voice of the red clad speedster, The Flash, came from behind them. "Won? No. Dude, you triumphed."

"You've crippled the Light!" Green Arrow commented from The Flash's side.

"I'm still just so glad it all worked out." Superman mumbled to Wonder Woman as she hogtied Monsieur Mallah.

"Hopefully now we wont have to fake any more deaths." Green Arrow joked,

"Yeah! For at least a year." Flash continued.

A sliver of a smile flashed across Kaldur's face, but just as quick as it came it flew by as his eyes returned to rest upon his father's unconscious body. "We have trouble." Those words were so unexpected, it took the Dark Knight a second try before he received a response from the heroes. "Jump City's under attack." And with that, Batman was on his way to his batplane.

A/N

I started to write this and wondered. Why?

I no longer have the inspiration required to continue this.

So.

This is goodbye.

But I will not leave things so open ended.

IF I would've continued, this is what would've occured:

(Straight from my outline book)

Kaldur's death was used to gain his father's trust. After a mission in Atlantis where Kaldur spoke out against Black Manta, disowning him as his father, it would be impossible for Manta to believe Kaldur's change of heart. Therefore Kaldur used his 'death' as a tool to infiltrate the Light by "murdering" Cheshire and winning Manta's favor. Cheshire was working for hire of the JL due to her involvement with Red Arrow, she's now a vigilante. Catwoman style. She's off the clock with him somewhere. Rocket is under cover as Tigress - Her and Icon joined the league shortly before this mission. Sportsmaster no longer works for the Light as he did not agree with Manta taking Cheshire's murderer under his wing. Thank you to Doctor Fate's glamour charm, Kaldur & Rocket have been undercover.

The mission was a success and the League was able to take down the attendant of the summit (which was ordered to plan out the Lights next movement).

Meanwhile, the team is dealing with a series of villains. Slade decided to use the IJL to take control over the city and with Queen Bee's subordinate Psymon's telepathic abilities take control of the young heroes in Jump.

A fight goes down, and Slade has hired all the villains of Jump. They weren't expecting Aqualad and the JL (who were already on the way to Jump) to arrive and help so soon.

The IJL manages to gain control of BeastBoy, Starfire, Terra, Artemis, Zatanna, and Raven (who fights their telepathic commands and remains standing still - coma like for a good portion of the battle. She remains this way until Red X shows up and saves her from a Danger Twin. He kisses her again and she comes to)

During the battle, Miss Martian manages to enter the minds of the controlled team mates - with Rocket covering her back. She tries to free them, succeeding with Artemis who was fighting Kid Flash at the moment. She grins happy to be herself and they kiss. Interrupted by Icicle Jr, KF remains fighting and Artemis runs to help M'gann. She was going to attack Psimon with a dart drug to knock him out but Zatanna got in her way and they began to battle.

Artemis is ordered to shoot by Robin who at the moment fought Slade, but she kept busy. Suddenly, Psimon is taken down, thanks to the aim of the vigilante Cheshire. "Cheshire!" Artemis is glad her sister isn't dead and is distracted so takes a blow from Zatanna. Cheshire makes a comment on Artemis' attention before dashing to help her with Zatanna. From behind her, Red Arrow joins the fight- helping Robin with Slade.

Their plans collapse and fail. The IJl (Psimon, Queen Bee, Poison Ivy and Slade) manage to escape thanks to Klarion the witch boy, who saves Jinx from a falling building(She showed up to show KF she was a villain). Angry Poison Ivy & Queen Bee blame Slade for running their plans with his petty revenge for Terra (as he failed to inform them of the JL arrival. He would not flee the fight. They blame him for not waiting for orders). They succum him to a mere servant, re-wiring his head to make him believe he is a hired mercenary named Deathstroke.

Kaldur convinces the YJ to return, but they have proven their standing as heroes and therefore will now operate out of the watchtower.

They have been renamed to the Teen Titans and "towers" have been placed around the globe, Robin as their leader. Now called Nightwing.

~~~~~Time skip to ten years later~~~~

Nightwing is coordinating the new team's (Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Robin, Guardian, Batgirl, Bumblebee, etc) mission. Zatanna walks in with Cyborg and Starfire and they talk about Wally & Artemis' quitting and BeastBoy and Terra's engagement and mission in Bialya. And how Raven & Red X (Now renamed Red Hood) are in Gotham on a mission with Arsenal. Aqualad walks in with Rocket and they talk about how they found intel on Savage's latest plan to fuse with the intergalactic overlord Darkseid and plunge the world into his sick "survival of the fittest" vision.

End with the new team's mission success coming from Nightwing's earpiece and while they cheer, Nightwing interrupts saying "No time to celebrate. We've got trouble."

The Light delegation consists of Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Black Manta, and the Brain, with Kaldur'ahm, Tigress (Rocket), Ubu, and Monsieur Mallah providing security.

Seeing all this unfold, Vandal Savage concedes Aqualad's point. He will no longer underestimate Earth's young heroes. He activates a ring he was wearing on his left middle finger, and Klarion emerges from it. The Lord of Chaos fully materializes, and transmutes Deathstroke's sword into a fire serpent. Without a word, Klarion snaps his fingers, and a portal whisks him, Teekl, and Vandal Savage away from Santa Prisca.

From here, the two teleport to Jump where they reunite with the Jump IJL and teleport away.

Anywho.. Thanks for everything guys. Sorry I was not up to the task. Maybe next time.


End file.
